We've run out of time
by x-Natalie-x
Summary: She can't wait any longer, she needs him. And it has to be soon rather than later. Rated M for future references.
1. Chapter 1

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 1

Stella looked around the locker room, as her eyes began to fill with tears. She could feel her heart so heavy in her chest. She didn't know if she could live another day seeing Mac so sad. Peyton shouldn't have broken up with him by a letter she thought; she could see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted him to be happy; she wanted him to love her like she loves him. Stella didn't know if she can take seeing him everyday anymore. She stood by her locker her thoughts, willing more tears to steam down her face.

"Stella?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her face as she recognised Mac's voice. She turned around slowly, trying to compose her face into a smile.

"Hi", she said, trying to hide her sadness. But of course, Stella could tell that Mac figured something was wrong.

"What's wrong Stella, you look upset about something."

She looked away sharply; his words brought tears to her eyes again. She wrapped her arms round her stomach, hugging herself.

"Stella, I need you to talk to me, what's wrong?"

Stella turned around and at that moment Mac embraced her in a hug.

"It will be ok, I want to help. You can tell me, you always told me everything."

She looked up and his eyes searched hers, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Stella stared at him her eyes so full of love as she saw the beauty within him. Mac's expression became soft and gentle. He nodded at her and smiled.

"What?" Stella asked, confused at his actions.

Mac reached out his hand and stroked her cheek.

"I want to tell you something", he asked, "Come to dinner with me"

She stared at him, so confused.

"Why? What do you want Mac, I don't see what you're smiling at and I'm not hungry."

"Fine" Mac tilted Stella's face up to look at his. His eyes were so full of love, her heart started to race. Mac bent his head towards Stella's and kissed her. It was so soft and tender. She kissed him back, unable to take her lips away from his. Stella wanted to stay like this forever. She could hardly breathe from the pleasure. But, Mac pulled away.

"I love you", he said.

Her heart was on fire, but she still couldn't breathe. Mac grabbed her sides.

"Breathe", he said into her ear. Stella cuddled into him and laid her head onto his chest. After a few minutes Stella managed to get her breathe back and she looked up at him. Mac smiled at her, the smile that made Stella's heart melt.

"I love you", was all she managed to say. Mac's eyes lit up and once again he kissed her. It wasn't like last time, it was more passionate. There lips moulded together. Mac backed Stella into the lockers, his hands running up and down her sides.

"Come home with me", he whispered.

She looked up and shock filled her face. He laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You just looked really shocked, you expression was just so cute."

"Well you just asked me to go home with you, don't you think we're taking this a bit fast."

He laughed again.

"No, I didn't invite you back for that; I just want you with me. So I can hold you and make you dinner. You make me crazy Stella. I never want to leave you"

"Oh", was all Stella managed to say.

Mac grabbed her by the waist and began to walk her out of the locker room. As they got to the door, she looked up at him questionably. Mac read my expression.

"No one's here love. Everyone has finished work"

"It's that late already"

"Yeah, you were kissing me along time Stel"

Stella wacked him on the arm and he gave her that big smile as always.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 2

When they had got to the parking lot, Stella released herself from Mac's grip and began to walk towards her car.

"What do you think your doing", Mac said as he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I can't just leave my car here, how am I going to get to work tomorrow."

"I will take you to work tomorrow, seen as you will be at mine"

"Oh, I never thought of that"

"Silly Stella"

Mac guided her to his car and placed her gently in the passenger seat. Whilst he drove to his apartment, he held Stella's hand, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles. Stella felt so loved and cherished. She stared at Mac's face; she couldn't take her eyes of him.

"Stella, love?"

"Hmmm"

"Where here, you can let go of my hand", he laughed.

Mac got out of the car and guided Stella to his apartment. Once inside, she looked around. Stella had never really seen the inside of Mac's apartment before. It was so warm and comforting. And, it was very neat. Probably because he never left his office.

"Do you want something to eat?"

She smiled,

"Yes please, I forgot how hungry I was"

"Well, how would you like some lasagne?"

"Yes, that would be great Mac, thanks. Do you need help with anything?"

"Why don't you set the table. All the plates and things are in that cupboard up there"

After Mac had finished the lasagne he looked over and saw that the table had been laid out beautifully. They sat down and Mac smiled across the table at her. Stella was so hungry; she ate everything and was stuffed.

"You liked that", Mac said laughing.

"Mmmm…It was absolutely gorgeous. I think you will be cooking for me more often"

"Why don't you go and relax on the sofa, while I clean up"

"Mac, can't you do that later", she moaned.

"Ok, anything you want"

Mac stood up and walked over to Stella. He suddenly reached down and lifted her of the chair.

"Mac! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry love, just relax"

Mac went and sat down on the sofa and placed Stella in his lap. She snuggled to his chest and whispered,

"I love you"

"I love you too", he said leaning down to kiss her. This time she wouldn't let him stop. Stella kissed him back passionately, her hands roaming his chest. She wound her arms round around his neck. Mac pulled her closer, running his tong across her bottom lip. Stella moaned into his mouth, her head spinning. Mac couldn't concentrate; the passion inside of him was so fresh. Mac eventually pulled away. Stella moaned at the loss of contact.

"Stella, I think we should wait. I want our first time to be so special because I love you so much. No words can express how I feel for you"

"Ok", was all Stella could reply to those beautiful words. Tears began to stream down the sides of her face.

"I'm sorry", she said wiping them away.

"You don't ever say sorry to me Stel", he said picking her up. Mac carried her to his spare bedroom and placed her on the bed. Stella looked up at him.

"I put you one of my shirts on the end of the bed earlier. Get changed love and sleep. I'll make sure you wake up in time tomorrow. I love you with all my heart"

Mac bent down and placed a kiss upon Stella's lips.

"Sweet dreams", he said.

"I love you", was all Stella could say.

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 3

Once Mac had left, Stella got up and grabbed her small toothbrush from her handbag. She walked to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she got back she undressed and put on Mac's shirt. It came down to her knees; she couldn't help breathing in the scent. It smelt great, lavender she thought.

Meanwhile Mac was also getting ready for bed. He couldn't get Stella out of his mind though. God, how beautiful she is. Mac wished that Stella was in bed with him, just so he could feel her warmth and hold her close.

The apartment eventually fell silent from the rustling of covers as both Mac and Stella fell sound asleep.

Mac woke up in the middle of the night to a voice. What's going on he though. Then it came to him. Stella.

"No don't, don't hurt me. Nooo!!"

Make ran down the hallway to the spare room. Stella was thrashing around, in a nightmare. It must have been about Frankie, why hadn't she told him that she was having nightmares. Mac went over to Stella's side and gently shook her.

"Stella? Love come on you need to wake up, you're having a nightmare"

"Don't! Leave me alone, I'll phone the police!"

"Stella! Come on wake up love"

Mac shook her harder this time, begging for her to wake up. She was scaring him.

Then, the shouting stopped and Stella opened her eyes. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Soo...rry"

Mac embraced her in a hug.

"No Stella. You do not apologise."

He brushed her tears off her face. Mac could see the pain all over her face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having nightmares about Frankie?"

"I don't know. I just…"

Stella burst into tears again. She couldn't face him; she buried her face in his chest.

"I can help you Stel, just trust me."

"I do trust you"

Mac reached down and tilted her face towards his, forcing her to look at him. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I will always be with you", he whispered.

He tucked him arms under her legs and lifted her off the bed. Mac then carried her to his own bedroom and placed her in his bed. He got in behind her and drew her near, rapping his arms around her.

"Thank you" whispered Stella.

"Sleep now my love", replied Mac bending over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

That night Stella slept with no nightmares to wake her. Every so often she would snuggle closer, it was like she could never get close enough.


	4. Chapter 4

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 4

Stella woke up and a shiver coursed through her body. She reached her hand out but Mac wasn't there. Panic ran through her, where was he, why wasn't he next to her. Don't be silly, he's probably just in the other room she thought to herself. She listened really carefully for signs of movement but hearing nothing she got out of bed and began to look around. Where was he? Stella began to sweat, she was scared. He wouldn't leave her would he? Tears began to run down her face. Stop it! She thought, stop it, stop crying this is so silly. But, she couldn't she couldn't think straight. She went back in the bedroom and curled up on the bed. After a few minutes she drifted into sleep, letting her unconsciousness take over.

Mac came back into his apartment, being as quite as possible as to not wake Stella. He had gone to the store to pick up some things for breakfast, for he was going to make Stella breakfast in bed.

15 minutes later Mac assembled the food on the tray along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. As he entered the bedroom, he looked at Stella. Something didn't look right, he thought. She wasn't how he left her. She was curled up in a ball her arms wrapped around her legs. All the covers were tangled in disarray. He went over to the chest of drawers and placed the tray down. Mac then went and sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed Stella's red eyes. She had been crying.

"Stella", he whispered, "Stella, love, wake up I need to know you ok. Come on wake up Stel."

As Stella opened her eyes, she looked up at Mac in surprise.

"M…ac", she said, uncertain of what to think.

He hadn't left, she had been so scared, so worried. All of her earlier feelings came rushing back in a flow of emotions. Tears began to stream from her eyes. What was wrong with her lately, she couldn't stop crying.

"I thought you'd left."

Mac wiped her tears away with his hand.

"Why would I ever leave you, I love you too much to see you hurt."

"I don't kwon what I was thinking. I just woke up and you were gone and I thought you'd left me. I thought I'd done something wrong, I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Stella, I just nipped out for five minutes so that I could make you breakfast in bed. How am I ever going to leave you alone again? I never want to ever hurt you but you have to trust the fact that I love you Stella and I will never leave you."

"I do trust you," she said, pointing a finger at his chest. Stella had finally settled down enough. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked.

"I acted so stupid. Mac, can I ask you to do something for me."

"Course, Stel, anything you wish."

"Next time you pop out to get something, will you leave me a note?"

Mac grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over so he was laid on top. He laughed and kissed her with so much force. Stella thought she would die with the pleasure Mac could give her with just a kiss. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. He smiled.

"Next time I will leave you a note. But, right now it's time for you to eat a proper breakfast."

"Oh Mac," Stella moaned, "Can't we just pick up a muffin on the way to work or we'll be late."

"No, we can't. You are going to eat a proper breakfast. And I'm sure you're boss wouldn't mine if you were late."

"I don't know about that. What if Detective Taylor gets really mad?"

Stella planted kisses along Mac's neck.

"Steelllaaa. Stop distracting me. I will make you eat something."

Mac got up and reached for the tray. He went and sat down and placed the tray on his lap. Mac got a spoonful of oatmeal.

"I don't like oatmeal Mac. Come on."

"You've never tried it. Come on, do it for me Stel."

"Fine", she muttered opening her mouth.

Mac placed the spoonful in her mouth, waiting until she had swallowed until he got another spoonful.

"No!"

She jumped up off the bed and ran for the bathroom.

"I don't like oatmeal!" Stella shouted at the top of her voice.

Mac laughed.

"I give up. You best be quick in the shower Stella or I'll have to come and get you."

He laughed again and finished her breakfast, waiting for her to finish getting ready.


	5. Chapter 5

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 5

"Mac?"

"What Stella?"

"We're not going to tell anyone at work about us are we?"

"Stella, love, you can tell them whenever you like because I don't mind either way"

"I don't want to tell them yet. I would like it to stay private for a while, besides it might be fun to sneak around."

"Careful Stel, I don't want to end up in trouble"

Stella burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not telling you! It's a surprise; you'll have to find out."

"Come on, what are you hiding from me"

"Don't complain, it's not a bad thing"

"Ok, I trust you. We're here anyway, try not to give us away love."

"I thought you didn't mind if people knew"

"I don't, but it would be nice to have a least one free day"

"Well, I'm defiantly not going to give us away, ok?"

"Ok, I'll go in first as not to look suspicious"

Mac laughed and leaned over to give Stella a kiss before he climbed out of the car.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Danny!" shouted Lyndsey.

"Did you notice Stella's car in the parking lot. She's not here and yet her car is. Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Mac, he's just arrived"

"Ok, thanks."

Lyndsey walked towards Mac's office, Mac was sat at his desk going over a case file. She knocked on the glass and entered.

"Hi"

"Hi Lyndsey, What do you want?"

"I was wondering why Stella's car is outside and she's not here."

Mac looked around his office; he couldn't think of a reasonable explanation, his mind had gone blank. What could he say?

"Mac!"

Mac looked up flustered.

"Wha…t?"

"I asked you about Stella, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know why her car is there."

"Ok, thanks anyway"

Lyndsey went to the lab room and found Danny and Flack.

"Hey"

"Hiya, what's up", answered Flack.

"It's was the weirdest thing."

Lyndsey told them both about the conversation with Mac and how he got all flustered about the thing with Stella.

"I think something's going on between Mac and Stella" Lyndsey finished.

"Don't get your hopes up Montana. We all know they love each other but neither of them would ever make a move," replied Danny.

"And, besides Mac is probably really tired, he stopped really late last night. And your not basing your assumptions on much are you?"

"I suppose not"

"Hey, what you all gossiping about?"

Stella was at the doorway looking at the three of them huddled together talking.

"Nothing", replied Lyndsey, "I was just telling the boys to stop being idiots as always"

Stella laughed and walked out.

"That was close. You should stop gossiping Montana or Stella will kill us all", laughed Danny, "And why did you have to make us look bad"

Lyndsey stood up and walked out with a smirk on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 6

Stella walked towards Mac's office; she couldn't seem to stay away from him. She felt cold and lost whenever he wasn't near.

Stella walked into Mac's office; he was sitting behind his desk going over the last week's cases.

"Hi", Stella smiled at Mac.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok, are you ok"

"I'm fine Mac, there's no need to worry about me, nothing is wrong", Stella laughed at Mac's panicked reaction.

"I just can't seem to stay away from you"

Mac looked up in surprise to Stella's words.

"We've only been apart for 15 minutes, love"

Stella walked closer and sat on the edge of Mac's desk.

"I know, it's just that…I don't know it's just, I feel so lost without you."

Stella looked into Mac's eyes and smiled.

"I really want to be close to you too Stel, but for one it's all glass walls remember. No privacy. Meet me at mine tonight, at 7, ok. I'm making you a great romantic dinner", Mac smiled.

"Fine, but only if you meet me in the morgue at 4."

"What are you planning now love!"

"Like I said earlier, it's surprise"

"Ok, I'll see you later"

"Don't be late", replied Stella walking out of his office.

Stella decided to go and help Lyndsey with all the unsolved cases; she had nothing better to do, it was only 10 o'clock.

6 Hours Later…

Stella paced around the empty morgue. Sid had left early and so it was totally deserted.

Meanwhile in Mac's office.

Mac glanced at his watch.

"Oh god, Stella's going to kill me", he said under his breath.

He was 5 minutes late, and he knew she would be mad. He jumped up and started to run out of his office.

"Hey Mac, what's wrong!" Shouted Danny.

"Nothing, I'm just late for something."

Mac didn't stop running until he came to the door that led into the morgue. He opened the door to find Stella staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're late"

"I know, I'm sorry. I totally lost track of time."

God she was so mad he thought.

He looked into her eyes.

"Are you mad?"

"Yeah."

Her expression suddenly changed.

"But, I know you'll make up for it later"

Mac smiled, he would defiantly make it up to her.

"Of course I'll make it up to you."

Stella smiled.

"Ok, but now it's time for my surprise."

"What is it then?"

Stella laughed and grabbed Mac by the shirt. She dragged him onto the autopsy table and straddled him.

"Stella, what are you doing?"

"I missed you; I've wanted to kiss you all day."

With that she bent down and crashed her lips into his. Mac moaned, his hands roamed her back. Stella smiled; Mac was so cute when he moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to trail kisses along his jaw. All of a sudden, Mac rolled Stella over so that he was on top. He crushed his lips against hers once again. His tongue traced her mouth, urging for access. She applied instantly, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to roam. Stella gave out a throaty moan, making Mac smile against her lips. Stella pulled back and looked at Mac.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I love making you moan like that, it makes me want you even more."

Stella smiled and bent Mac's head towards hers once again. He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin. Tomorrow she would have to wear her hair down to cover the marks Mac was making on her skin. He grabbed hold of her waist and began kissing her cleavage, leaving marks worse than the ones on her neck. Stella moaned again, he was making her feel so good. Mac would make sure she couldn't wear low cut tops again. All those days he would look at her in those clothes, wishing she was his. Now she was his and he would never let her go. He lifted his head up and started kissing her on her lips again, she felt so good against him.

Many minutes went by until Stella pulled away, she needed to breathe from all the pleasures that Mac was giving her.

"This was a great surprise", whispered Mac into Stella's ear.

Mac lifted himself off Stella, not taking his eyes off her for one second. Stella sat up, she looked down at herself, her cleavage was covered in the marks that Mac had given her.

"Mac, look at what you've done. I'll have to wear all my horrible round neck tops to cover up all these marks."

"Exactly, do you know what you do to people, when you wear all those low cut tops."

"I do now. Do you know that I will never be able to wear my hair up either?"

"I know, I like your hair better down."

Mac laughed, pulling Stella down off the table.

"I think it's time to get back to work love."

He grabbed her hand and walked with her back to the crime lab. Before anyone noticed, they separated and went back to work, waiting for the time when they met for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 7

Mac glanced at his watch, it was 5:30. He better get going he thought, he wanted the romantic dinner with Stella to be perfect.

Stella walked out of the lab room, glad that the day was nearly over. She and Lyndsey had spent the whole day trying to solve unsolved cases, but getting nowhere. She couldn't wait till her romantic dinner with Mac, she was urging for his hands on her again. On the way to the elevator Stella bumped into Flack.

"Hey Flack! Has Mac gone home?"

"Yeah he lest a while ago, said he had something urgent to do. Are you going home?"

"Yeah, it's been a miserable day, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Stella."

With that Stella walked away a smile on her face. God tonight would be perfect she thought.

Meanwhile at Mac's apartment…

Mac got into his apartment and got straight into the shower. He washed quickly and got changed into his favourite shirt and pants. Walking into the kitchen, he placed the fish under the grill. He would make grilled salmon, one of Stella's favourite foods. Setting the table with candles and flowers he went and put the tiramisu into the fridge. Things were nearly ready. Mac put some soft jazz music in the background and dimmed the lights slightly.

When Stella got home she had a shower and dressed in a backless, black dress. Mac had seen her in it once and she remembered how he stared at her, speechless. She couldn't wait any longer, she was sure that Mac wouldn't mind if she was a few minutes early.

Stella pulled up outside of Mac's apartment, she looked at the clock, 6:30, and she was defiantly early. She would surprise him, she thought. She got out of the car and walked towards Mac's door, trying to make as little sound as possible. She reached down for the handle and turned it, it was unlocked. Stella peered round the door, he wasn't there, he must have been in the kitchen. Stella decided that she wouldn't reveal herself yet; she wanted to see what he was up to. She walked towards the kitchen door and herd soft jazz playing in the background. She smiled, Stella loved jazz, it was exactly what she would have put on. She opened the cupboard door next to the kitchen and hid inside. She felt just like a little kid, spying on the other kids.

She kept the cupboard door open slightly, she could see through the crack in the door.

Mac came into view. Stella looked closely; he was wearing an apron over his shirt. He looked so sexy in an apron, she thought. He was wearing his favourite shirt, she loved to see him in it, it matched his soft, brown eyes.

15 minutes had gone until Mac had finally come out of the kitchen. He walked towards the window and peered out.

"Oh no", whispered Stella to herself.

Mac would have seen her car and think that she was on her way to his door right at that moment. She waited until he started walking to the door, when she climbed out of the cupboard. She walked into the kitchen and pulled herself onto the work surface. She put her hands behind her on the counter top, leaning back slightly. Crossing her legs, Stella waited until Mac would return.

Mac walked to the door, opening it he looked around for Stella. Where was she he thought, her car is here. He waited a few minutes, then went back inside. He figured it wasn't her car that he saw outside and went to check on the food. As he walked into the kitchen, he suddenly froze. Stella was sat on the kitchen tops, in a gorgeous black dress. The one he loved. She smiled at him. She looked so sexy he thought.

"Hi", she whispered seductively.

"Stella, you mischievous sphinx"

Stella smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful Stel."

Mac walked towards Stella, smiling at her. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her.

Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck. Stella made circular movements over his cheek making him moan.

"Mmmm…Stella. Our dinner's going to burn if you don't stop distracting me"

"I don't care"

Stella lifter his head to hers, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Mac ran his hands up her thighs. Stella's mouth opened giving Mac access. There tongues duelled as Mac began caressing her back. He soothed her bare skin. Thank God for backless dresses, thought Mac. His fingertips felt so good against her skin, the passion was so great.

Mac pulled away and Stella moaned from the loss of contact.

"The food will really burn now Stel if we don't stop."

"Fine"

Stella slid off the counter top resting her hands on Mac's chest. Leaning in she whispered,

"I love that shirt Mac; it makes me want you even more"

Mac began to sweat as the feeling of passion began to grow.

Stella walked towards the table smiling at Mac's reaction. He looked so cute when he was flustered.


	8. Chapter 8

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 8

The dinner was beautiful. Stella ate everything on her plate.

"Thank you for that gorgeous dinner Mac, I didn't realise how hungry I was."

"Didn't you have any lunch?"

"No, I lost track of time and just forgot."

"Tomorrow, I'm raking you out for lunch, a proper lunch."

Mac smiled

"Are you totally against letting me eat anything sweet?"

"No, not everything."

With that Mac walked to the fridge and brought out the tiramisu.

"Ummm. I love tiramisu Mac."

Stella smiled, "You know me so well"

Mac grabbed a spoonful and led it to Stella's mouth. Stella, trying to tease him wouldn't open her mouth.

"Stella open!"

She shook her head. Mac lent over and kissed her neck, sucking and nipping. Stella let out a moan and Mac guided the tiramisu into her mouth.

"Maaccc..!"

"That should teach you to open for me", smiled Mac.

After they had finished eating, Stella picked up the bowl and went over to the sink.

"Stella, I'm not going to let you wash up"

"Too late", she said slipping on a pair of rubber gloves.

She put her hands in the soapy water and began to wash up. Mac walked over to her and lifted her up.

"Maaccc, stop!"

"You are not washing up for me", Mac whispered in her ear.

Mac placed her down onto a chair and walked back to the sink, to finish what Stella had started.

Stella walked over to Mac. Without taking off the rubber gloves, she slipped her hands under Mac's shirt.

"You're getting me all wet Stel"

"Then let me help. You can wash and I will dry"

She smiled as Mac's face showed defeat. She wouldn't let him do all the work.

After they had finished the dishes they snuggled down onto the couch.

"I got a movie for us to watch"

Mac got up and grabbed a DVD out of the TV cabinet.

"What is it?"

"Pride and Prejudice"

Stella smiled; it was one of her favourite films.

"Thank you Mac, I love you"

"You're welcome, besides it's not that bad."

Mac smiled, anything to make Stella happy.

"And, I love you too."

Mac put the DVD on and sat back on the sofa next to Stella. She snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. During the film Mac began to draw circles on her back with his fingers, making her sigh. Stella couldn't concentrate on the film, from the distractions.

"Maaccc…" Said Stella as he moved his hand lower down her back.

"What?" Asked Mac, acting all innocent.

"I can't concentrate on the film when you're doing that to me."

"Ok, I'll stop distracting you."

They carried on watching the film. During the sad parts Mac felt Stella quiver, as tears ran down her cheeks. She blinked, trying to hide them from Mac. Not wanting to upset her more, he pulled her closer to his body. At once she settled down.

When the film had finished, he began to get up, but looked down at Stella sleeping. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down and came in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Mac covered them both with the covers, and fell asleep to Stella's soft snoring.


	9. Chapter 9

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 9

Stella woke up to find herself in Mac's bed still fully dressed. Mac's arms were wrapped around her waist. She tried to carefully remove herself from Mac's clutches, so that she could see what time it was and get changed. She eventually pried out of his arms and sat up.

Mac moaned.

"Stel…?"

"Yeah it's just me Mac; I just want to see what time it is."

Mac turned around and grabbed his watch.

"Its 7 o'clock, time to get up love, and get ready for work."

"Ok, I'm just going to jump in the shower"

Stella bent down and gave Mac a kiss.

"Mmmm…So soft"

Mac trailed light kisses along her jaw.

"Got to get ready"

"Go on then, be quick love."

Stella looked around the room and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Mac got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Stella.

"I don't have any clothes here; I didn't think to pack my overnight bag."

"Fine, we will go over to yours and pack up all your clothes and bring them back here. There's space in my wardrobe."

Mac smiled, he wondered what she would say to that.

"But I won't have any clothes at my place then."

Mac laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Silly Stella, you really don't know what I'm getting at, do you?"

Stella looked up at Mac's face, she was very confused.

"And maybe we could pack up the rest of your stuff and bring it to mine, just in case you need it"

"That wouldn't work; I wouldn't have anything at mine then."

Mac laughed again, this time so hard that he had to clutch his sides. He reached up and pulled Stella onto the floor. Mac kissed her and began to work his way down to her stomach.

"Silly, silly Stella."

Stella began to get annoyed, what was he on about? She rolled over so that she was on top of him.

"Tell me what is so funny!"

"Well I was trying to hint that you could move in with me"

"You're asking me to move in with you"

"Yes Stella. Will you move in with me? I love you with all my heart, and it makes sense. You'll probably always be at mine, so it makes sense. Just think about it"

Stella looked into his eyes, tears streamed down her face,

"Yes"

Mac looked at her in surprise; he wasn't expecting her to answer so soon.

"Of course I'll move in with you", she said again, "I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

With that, Mac rolled her back over and smacked his lips with hers. The passion was so great. His tongue traced her lips and down her jaw.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Stella's heart was melting, he was giving her so much love and passion, and she felt so happy.

Mac kissed her lips once more.

"Stella we will be late. Why don't we get some boxes after work and go to yours and pack up all your things. We can have pizza and beer and have a great laugh."

"That sounds great"

"It will be. Now go in the shower."

"But Mac I still don't have any clothes."

"On the way to work, we'll nip in to your and you can get changed quickly, ok?"

"Ok"

An hour later they arrived at Stella's. She got out of the car and ran up to her apartment. As soon as she entered she ran to her bedroom and threw on some trousers and a green low cut top.

When she got back into the car Mac looked her up and down.

"What?"

"I thought I told you. No more low cut tops; you can see the marks I left on you the other day."

"I don't have any other tops Mac, and besides I don't care if people notice. They won't know that you were the one to put the marks there."

"That's no excuse Stella"

Mac leaned over and placed a kiss on her cleavage. He reached for her top and pulled it higher; covering the spot he had just kissed.

"That's much better"

Stella laughed and whacked him on the arm.

"Drive Detective Taylor or we'll be late."

When they arrived at work, like yesterday, they waited 15 minutes apart when going into work. They both wanted to get the day over with, so they could be together. Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 10

They still didn't have any open cases, surprisingly. Normally near Christmas, they were packed up with cases, but no-one was complaining.

Stella was in the lab, still working on the unsolved cases with Lyndsey.

"Hey, have you got any results yet Lynds?"

"No."

"What are you up to over Christmas?"

"Nothing, I normally go to my parents, I don't know though. Danny, Flack and Sheldon are going to the pub, I might think about joining them. You wanna come?"

"No I can't. I'm spending it with someone."

Lyndsey's face lit up.

"Oo… Who is it?"

Stella looked up at Lyndsey, she looked so excited.

"No-one you know"

"Oh, I thought…"

"What, who did you think it was?"

"I didn't think it was anyone."

"Lyndsey? Come on, you are so lying to me"

"So, I could tell you were lying when you said we didn't know him."

Stella looked away quickly to hide her face, it had immediately gone red when Lyndsey had said those words.

Lyndsey smiled and walked out of the lab, she was sure it was Mac. It made so much sense.

"Hey Danny?" Called Lyndsey.

"What Montana, you solved one of the cases?"

"No, I was just thinking about Mac and Stella"

"Not that again, I've told you. Nothing is going on between them."

"Well, I was talking to Stella just now and asking her what she was doing for Christmas. She said that she was spending it with someone and when I asked her who, she said it was no-one that we knew. So I decided to tease her by telling her that I knew she was lying. She immediately blushed and looked away."

"And?"

"Well, it means that it is someone we know. So it makes sense that it's Mac."

"Look, Montana. I still don't believe you, and besides, again it's not much to go by."

Lyndsey huffed and stormed out, she was sure that something was going on. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?

Stella had given up and decided that she would go and see Mac. Walking down the corridor she saw him sat behind his desk. She felt so fed up in hiding, even though they had not been together long, at all.

She walked to his office and knocked lightly before entering.

"Hi"

Mac looked up from his desk and saw Stella; she looked so angry and fed up.

"Are you not getting anywhere with those unsolved cases?"

"No, and I think Lyndsey is starting to suspects us."

"Why?"

"She was asking me about what I was doing for Christmas"

"And?"

"And I said I would be with someone."

"How did she figure that it was me?"

"She said that I was lying when I said that she didn't know him. I kind of started to blush and she walked out smiling."

"Well, she has no evidence"

"No, but Mac, I know we haven't been together long but I'm getting a little tired of hiding. I want to be able to kiss you in open, instead of waiting all day until dinner."

Stella walked around his desk and stood in front of him.

"I don't like not being able to be close either love, but…"

"Well that solves it then!"

"Solves what…"

Stella grabbed Mac's shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him softly on the lips. Mac pulled back.

"Stella, someone will see remember, glass walls."

"I don't care"

With that, Mac drew her back to him and kissed her. He lifted her, so that she was sat on his desk. Mac pulled her closer to his body, running his hands along her thighs, making her moan softly.

Lyndsey was walking down the corridor with Flack and Danny. She spotted Stella in Mac's office.

"I'm sure something is going on"

"Is she going on about Mac and Stella again?" Flack asked Danny.

"Yeah, and it's getting really annoying."

All of a sudden Lyndsey gasped out loud.

"Oh my god!" She screamed pointing towards Mac's office.

"What now Montana?"

"Look! Look in Mac's office. Mac… Stella…Kis…"

Danny and Flack turned to what she was pointing at.

They gasped as they saw what she was shocked about. Mac was making out with Stella on his desk.

"It's true", Danny blurted out.

"I told you, all this time and you didn't believe me."

They stood there in shock.

"Hey what you all staring at?"

Sheldon came up behind them.

"Look in Mac's office", said Flack.

Sheldon looked over, his jaw dropped. He didn't believe his eyes, Mac and Stella. They where all stood there, unable to move.

After 5 minutes of kissing, Stella pulled back and looked up. She noticed the whole team staring at her from outside Mac's office. She turned to Mac and smiled.

"I guess there's no need to hide anymore."

Mac looked up to see what she was on about. His whole team was staring at them.

Stella laughed and lifted her hand up and waved at them. They didn't respond, but just looked back dumbfounded.

She laughed again and grabbed Mac's hand.

"Want to go for some lunch?"

"Sure"

Mac squeezed her hand and led her out of his office and to the elevator. All the while they could both feel the eyes of there team staring at them. They smiled at each other.

There would be a lot of gossip going around now!


	11. Chapter 11

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 11

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" Lyndsey scream at the top of her voice.

Danny jumped in shock as Lyndsey screamed. He stumbled and tripped on his feet, and landed on the floor.

"Owww… Montana you freak!"

Lyndsey, Flack and Sheldon burst into tears of laughter.

Danny jumped to his feet, everyone was looking at him, it was so embarrassing.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry I was just so happy and excited at Mac and Stella. I mean they were like totally going at it in his office."

"Yes we know Montana, we were all here watching."

"Don't get too stressed Danny," said Flack, "It wasn't her fault, and besides I think we needed something to stop us standing like statues with our mouths hanging open."

"I can't believe that just happened, everyone was staring at them," exclaimed Sheldon.

"I bet the whole building knows by now, they are going to get some looks when they come back."

They all looked at each other.

"I think we should get back to work guys"

"Yeah, you're right Montana."

Meanwhile…

Stella and Mac were sat in a little café down the street eating dinner and laughing about the last hour.

"I couldn't believe their faces Mac; I can't wait to see what they say."

"You are a trouble maker Stel, everyone was watching."

"I know."

"You started it you know, you kissed me first."

"I know Mac, but kissed back"

Stella stroked her finger over his cheek smiling.

"Everyone knows now, so we can be open."

"I know, and as a treat I will let you were you're normal tops. Everyone should know that they can't steal you away from me."

"We are going to have many more making out sessions in you're office!"

Stella laughed.

"No we are not."

"Oh yes we are, how do you expect me to keep my hands off you."

Stella smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Mac.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Mac and Stella finished their lunch and began to make there way back to the office.

In the elevator Stella snuggled into Mac, resting her head on his chest.

"Now my love, don't do anything to show us up"

"I won't", replied Stella as a small smile reached her lips.

When the elevator doors opened, Mac stepped out and walked towards his office. Stella got out behind him and raced forward to stand in front of him.

"What are you doing Stella?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye."

"Why, where are you going?"

"To work, silly"

"Stella you're already at work."

"I know"

Stella leaned towards Mac and kissed him, full on the lips making her head spin. After a few seconds Stella pulled away.

"Have a good day at work Mac!"

"You little Sphinx, look around, everyone is staring at us again"

Stella looked around and smiled.

"I know, I'll see you later."

With that she walked away from Mac and went to the lab towards the prying eyes of the team.

"Did you just see Mac and Stella again!" Shouted Lyndsey.

"No, what happened?"

"Mac and Stella have come back, and Stella just grabbed Mac and kissed him in the middle of the corridor."

"Really, God they can't keep their hands off each other."

"I know, and em… Stella's coming this way."

Stella entered the lab and everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

Danny smiled and wolf whistled.

"I can't believe you and Mac are together Stella, I mean I can't believe you didn't tell me" exclaimed Lyndsey.

"What, tell you so that you could spread it around and besides we've only been going out for a few days."

"Well congratulations Stella!"

"Thank you Lynds."

"Yeah, congratulations", said Danny, Flack and Sheldon,

"I mean finally, we all knew it was coming."

"No you didn't!" Shouted Lyndsey. "When I told you that I thought they were together, you said that it would never happen."

"I only said that, so that you wouldn't get all annoying Montana."

Lyndsey hit Danny on the arm and Stella laughed.

"Stop you guys, there's no need to start a fight over Mac and me. Can't we just get back to normal?"

"Yeah ok but on one condition, we are all going to dinner tonight, to celebrate!"

"Ok Lynds, I'll ask Mac. Is everyone else in?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted at once.

Stella walked out of the lab and went towards Mac's office. When she entered Mac looked up.

"I am not making out will you Stel"

"I'm not here for that, I want to ask you something"

"What do you want love?"

"I agreed that we would go to dinner with the team, Lyndsey asked"

Stella stared at him waiting for him to get angry at her. Mac looked up at Stella's worried expression. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, you look worried."

"I thought you'd be mad at me"

"Why, I don't mind going out with them to dinner. I'd do anything for you, but…"

"But what?"

"I thought we were going to pack up all you things. Don't you remember all the moving in thing?"

"Oh yeah"

"Well we could always wait till tomorrow night"

"No! I know, I'll ask the team to come with us after dinner and they can help us. It won't take long, I don't have much stuff."

"Ok then, when are we going out then?"

"Lyndsey said she would meat us at the restaurant down the street at around 6:30"

"Why don't we go home at 4 then and watch a movie if you want? You know, just have some alone time. We can just go to dinner in out work clothes."

"Yeah that sounds great."

Mac gave Stella a peck on the lips and let her get back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 12

A few hours later Mac and Stella left and went to his apartment. They sat on the couch and watched a movie until it was time to meat Lyndsey and the others at the restaurant.

At 6 they set off to the restaurant.

"Have you asked the team about helping us tonight?"

"No, I didn't get the chance; we can ask them at dinner."

Mac grabbed her hand and trailed light kisses along her arm.

"I love you; I can't wait until you finally move in with me"

"Neither can I, but Mac"

"What?"

"As much as I like you making me go dizzy with pleasure, can you concentrate on driving."

Mac laughed. Dropping her hand he returned his attention back on the road. They arrived at the restaurant to find the whole team waiting for them outside.

"I think we're late Mac"

Mac looked at the clock on the dashboard.

18:40

"Yeah we are slightly, only by ten minutes though."

Mac and Stella stepped out of the car and went towards the team.

"You are late!"

"I know we are Lyndsey you don't have to shout. We are very sorry that we're late."

"Sorry for shouting, and apology accepted."

"Can we go in now I'm cold," whined Danny.

Mac grabbed Stella by the waist and followed the team into the restaurant.

"God, it's well busy, we're going to be waiting ages", said Sheldon.

"Don't worry; I've already got it sorted."

"What do you mean Mac?"

Stella looked up at him.

"Well I didn't want you to be standing out in the cold my love, so I booked a table."

"Well done Mac", exclaimed Lyndsey.

A man walked towards Mac.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I booked a table for 6 earlier"

"Name?"

"Mac Taylor"

"It's right over here, if you would like to follow me."

The waiter showed them there table right next to a huge dance floor.

"Oo… Look Stel a dance floor!" Shouted Lyndsey.

"Calm down Montana, jeez"

Stella laughed at Danny's expression.

"Well Danny I'm sure Lynds would love a dance"

"Yeah, come on Danny, dance with me."

Danny looked over at Mac, who was laughing at Stella's attempt to match make.

Danny pointed a finger at Mac.

"If she wasn't with you Mac, I would kill her."

Stella burst into laughter again, Danny did not look pleased.

"Come on then Montana, let's get this over with."

"Yeah!"

Lyndsey walked over to the dance floor with Danny and began to dance.

"Stella, are you just trying to course trouble?"

"No, of course not Mac"

Stella said trying to act all innocent.

Flack stood up and went round to Stella.

"Would you like to dance Stel?"

Stella smiled up at Flack and winked. She knew Mac would get very jealous and decided she would try and tease him.

"Yes, that would be great."

Stella went to the dance floor with Flack. Flack put his hands on her waist and they began to dance. During the song, Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Mac, looks like Stella's getting comfortable." Said Sheldon nodding towards Flack and Stella.

Mac looked towards Stella; she saw him and gave him a smile.

"God she's sly"

Sheldon laughed.

"You better go get her Mac, before Flack steals her from you"

Mac got up and went towards the dance floor. He tapped a finger on Flack's shoulder.

"Get your hands off her Flack"

Stella laughed and took her hands off Flack.

"Stella", Flack laughed, "Why did you have to go and get me in trouble?"

"Sorry Flack was just trying to get Mac jealous" she said winking.

Once Flack had left, Mac grabbed Stella by the waist and began to dance.

"You, my love, are being a little sphinx as always."

"I just can't help teasing you Mac, you look so cute when you're jealous."

Mac smiled and leaned in to kiss Stella.

"How am I ever going to keep my hands off you over dinner", he whispered in her ear.

"Be good Mac, we wouldn't want to get thrown out"

As they danced, Mac began to rub his hands up and down her back.

At the table the rest of the team were watching Mac and Stella.

"They are so happy together, aren't they?" Asked Lyndsey.

"Mmmm… I know, it's nice to know that they are both finally happy."

"What do you mean, Danny?"

"Well they've been through a lot, you know. Mac lost his wife in the 911, and Stella killed her last boyfriend. I think they'd both given up on love, until now."

Flack looked up, the food was just arriving.

"Mac! Stella! The food's ready!" Shouted Flack.

Stella looked up and laughed at Flack, he was shouting so loud that everyone was looking. Mac grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

"Stop shouting Flack, everyone is looking"

"Sorry Mac"

"It's fine Flack, I was just saying."

"Yeah Flack", said Stella, "We're out so he's not your boss so you can ignore him if you want."

"Love, stop planning everyone against me."

"Fine, umm can I ask you guys something."

"Yeah sure Stel," said Sheldon.

"I was wondering if you could come to my apartment after dinner and help me pack my things into boxes."

Lyndsey's eyes lit up,

"Why?"

"Umm… I need them taking somewhere."

"Where?"

Mac looked at Stella, she looked very uncomfortable and Lyndsey was trying to tease her.

"Lyndsey, stop teasing my Stel, please."

"But I just want to know where she's taking the boxes", asked Lyndsey innocently.

"She's taking them to mine, because…"

"We're moving in together", finished Stella.

"Yeah! I knew it!" Shouted Lyndsey.

"Lyndsey, can you calm down", whispered Danny.

Stella laughed and nearly fell off her chair. Luckily Mac caught her before she hit the floor and pulled her back up.

"My hero"

Everyone laughed.

Mac just stared at her; he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Mac? Mac are you with me"

Stella was waving a hand at Mac, trying to get his attention. Mac leaned in towards her and took her into a soaring kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, and kissed her more passionately than ever. Stella kissed him back, her head was spinning. Everything was blocked out, until she heard a loud whistle. She pulled away and looked around, remembering that she was having dinner with the team.

Mac was looking at her with all the love in the world. He didn't care who was around.

"I love you"

Stella's heart melted and tears began to pour down her face.

"Stella what's wrong?"

Mac picked her up and placed her in his lap. She cuddled into him.

"Are you alright Stella?" Asked Lyndsey.

Stella eventually managed to calm down and look up. All the team where looking at her with worried expressions. She turned to look at Mac; he looked so confused and sad.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"I told you Stel, never be sorry", said Mac.

Mac lifted his hand and wiped away her tears.

"I love you Mac."

He smiled,

"I love you too. Now love, dinner's going to get cold. Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry guys; I had a bit of a moment."

"It's alright Stella, we understand. Now, let's eat." Said Flack.

They all tucked into the dinner and talked about Mac and Stella moving in.

After they had eaten, they paid the bill and set off to Stella's to start packing.


	13. Chapter 13

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 13

When they arrived at Stella's, they got straight into packing her things.

"God Stella, you don't have much stuff," said Sheldon.

"Well I live light, I don't really spend that much time in here, and I'm at work a lot as you all know."

"We know, you're just like Mac. Always working."

"Well that might be the reason to why we like each other so much."

Stella lifted her eyebrows up at Mac and smiled.

"Yeah love, we might be greatly suited for each other. But even I admit that I have way more stuff then you, and I work more than you. I think there's something wrong with you."

Stella pouted,

"You said I was perfect."

Mac leaned over and gave Stella a kiss.

"You are perfect, I was only joking."

Stella wacked Mac on the arm, and gave him evils.

"Oh, very mature of you Stella"

Stella laughed and then launched at Mac and pinned him to the floor.

The whole team started laughing.

"Hey Mac, I didn't know that you let girls beat you up."

"I don't"

With that, Mac rolled Stella over so that he was on top, and whispered in her ear

"I will so get you back later"

Mac got off Stella and lifted her up just as his phone began to ring.

"Taylor"

Mac walked into the other room, while the others carried on.

When he came back he looked at his team apologetically.

"What's wrong Mac?"

"We've got a case, so we've all got to go"

"It's doesn't matter Mac, we've done packing up my things. They just need to be brought to yours. After the case we could come back to mine and pick them up."

"Ok, we better get going then. Stella you better go in your own car, so that we will have enough space for all the boxes afterwards."

"Okay, then"

The team got there coats and they made their way to the crime scene.

Mac arrived first, followed by Stella. The rest of the team dropped off at work first, so they would arrive a few minutes later.

Mac walked up to the police officer in charge.

"Hi I'm detective Taylor and this is detective Bonasera. What have we got?"

"We've got two victims, one male, and one female. We also found a little girl, hiding in the closet. We think she's the daughter of the two victims. She's very distraught, we can't seem to get her to calm down, and the social workers will be arriving soon."

"What happened?"

"Well, as far as we can tell, the male is an Edward Smith. He was stabbed 3 times in the chest. His body is on the bedroom floor. The female is Isabella Smith and she was also stabbed three times to the chest. Her body is on the bed in the bedroom."

"Okay, any other important information?"

"We've spoken to the neighbours, but they heard nothing and it's doesn't look like the killer broke in, there is also no signs of struggle."

"Thank you for your help, the crime lab can take over from here."

"Okay"

Mac turned to Stella and saw that the rest of the team had arrived behind her.

"Stella, will you go and fill the team in while I go and have a look at the bodies."

Stella filled the team in on the case and assigned them all a job. When Mac returned, he didn't look happy.

"Mac, I assigned everyone a job, so shall I go and take photos of the bodies?"

"No"

"Why not Mac, what's wrong?"

"I know we've seen a lot and this is not by far as bad, but can you just stay away from the bodies."

"Why?"

"I know you'll have to see them eventually, but for now, on this day can you not see them. For me, please."

"Okay Mac, but you know that there's no need to worry"

"I know, I just can't help it Stel. Why don't you go and try and talk to the little girl, we don't even know her name."

"Okay then"

Stella went into the house and walked into the living room on the left. A little girl of about five was sat on the sofa, whilst two officers were trying to talk to her. She was in tears and was huddled up into a ball. The offices looked up and saw Stella standing in the doorway; they nodded at her and immediately left the room. Stella was glad that they had left her alone. She walked over to the sofa and sat down next to the little girl. The girl looked up at Stella and saw that she was in no danger.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you could tell me you name."

Stella smiled and the girl gave a small smile back, she had calmed down and had stopped crying. The girl like Stella immediately, she reminded her of her mum, she looked so kind and giving.

"My name's Emma"

"Hi Emma, I was just wondering if you feel safe to tell me some things"

"Yes"

"Good, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened tonight."

Emma curled once more into a ball and tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"I don't want to talk about it"

Stella leaned in and lifted Emma onto her lap and cuddled her into her chest.

"You don't have to tell me anything, I just want to keep you safe."

Stella couldn't keep her eyes from shedding little tears for the girl. She knew what would happen next, Emma would get taken away to an orphanage. Stella wanted so much to save her from the life she had to live herself.

"Some people will be coming for you in a few minutes and they will take you away to another house. You'll be living there for a bit but there are other children there as well. You will be safe."

"I don't want to go; I want to stay with you."

The girl looked up at Stella and touched her hand to Stella's cheek.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Stella, but I don't think that you can stay with me."

"No, I want to stay with you Stella"

Emma wrapped her arms around Stella's neck and hugged her tight.

"Shh… it will be okay. Why don't you try and sleep for now and I'll see if you can stay with me."


	14. Chapter 14

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 14

Within a few minutes, Emma was fast asleep in Stella's arms. Stella sat there singing in a low hum to try and block out the other noises. She didn't want her to wake up. A few minutes later Mac walked into the living room and saw Stella holding the little girl and singing to her. Mac smiled, Stella looked like a real mother, and Mac hoped that one day he would make Stella a mother to their own baby.

"Mac?"

"Yeah love, it's only me."

Mac went and sat next to Stella.

"How she doing?"

"She's not so good. She doesn't want to go. She keeps saying…"

"Saying what?"

"Saying that she wants to stay with me. Mac I really want to help her, can we see if she can stay with us at least one night?"

Stella looked so upset and frustrated.

"Of course. The social worker has just arrived; I'll go and have a word with her."

"Thank you"

"Anything for you love."

Mac leant over and kissed Stella on the forehead; he then stood up and walked towards the hallway. In the hallway Mac saw the social worker and went up to her.

"Hi, are you here for the girl?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"She's in the living room sleeping. Detective Bonasera is looking after her."

"Well I need to take her now"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering if the girl could stay with Detective Bonasera for tonight."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. By law I have to take her in, I'm sorry. It doesn't matter how kind and supportive Detective Bonasera is, it would be illegal to let her have the girl."

"Okay, I understand. Can I just go and talk to her and then I will bring the girl out."

"Okay"

Mac walked back into the living room, how could he tell Stella, she would be devastated.

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"She can't stay with us love. It's would be illegal."

"Oh"

"Are you alright? I'm sorry Stel."

"Its fine I guess. I hope she will be alright."

"Stella, the social worker needs to take her now."

"Okay"

Stella stood up, with Emma in her arms and walked out into the hallway. Stella saw the social worker and went over and handed Emma over.

"Thank you Detective Bonasera, I'm sorry you can't look after her for tonight."

"It's okay; she's called Emma by the way."

"Thank you."

Stella stroked Emma's cheek, it wasn't fair.

"Bye", Stella whispered.

The woman took Emma outside and as the cold hit the girl's face she woke up. She noticed Stella stood in the doorway; tears began to stream down her face.

"Stella! No don't leave. Stella!"

Stella couldn't take it here any longer she had to go home, she needed to forget. She saw Danny and ran over to him.

"Danny, could you tell Mac that I've gone home."

"What's wrong Stella?"

"I don't feel very well, but I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll tell Mac. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you, bye"

Stella ran to her car and got in. She drove straight to her new home.

Once at her apartment she went straight inside, luckily Mac gave her a key. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe what happened. She couldn't take any more pain. Stella walked to the bedroom and curled up on the bed. She didn't bother to get under the covers or change clothes. She just laid there, tears streamed down her face and she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile…

He had finally finished work, until tomorrow of course. Now he had to find Stella, he hadn't seen her since earlier.

He looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Hey Mac!"

"What Danny?"

"Stella wanted me to tell you that she's gone home. She said she didn't fell well."

"Okay, thank you Danny. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Mac!"

Mac wondered what was wrong with Stella, she had been fine earlier. He got into his car and went home as quick as possible.

When he got home, he went straight inside and looked for Stella. He found her laid on their bed, she had been crying. Mac's heart broke, she looked so vulnerable.

"Stella, love can you wake up. Stella you're scaring me. Wake up Stel"

Stella opened her eyes, she saw Mac's face, and she had obviously scared him.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't bear to watch her take away that girl. She has no one."

"She will be fine, someone will eventually adopt her and she will be happy again."

"Nobody wanted me, I was never adopted and I had to grow up alone."

Stella began to cry, Mac knew that Stella was an orphan. He just never knew how bad it had been for her.

"Stella, look at yourself. You've grown up to be the most beautiful woman ever. I love you and I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too Mac."

Mac kissed her so lightly, so full of love.

"Mac?"

"Yes Stella?"

"I want you to love me; I need to know that you'll always be here. Please Mac; I want you to love me."

"Anything for you, my love."


	15. Chapter 15

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 15

Mac laid Stella down, so that she was flat on her back and whispered in her ear,

"I will love you with so much passion and love that are souls will melt together as one"

Tears began to fall down Stella's face and Mac began to kiss them away. He moved his lips down to hers and caught her in a searing kiss. His tongue duelled with hers and then traced the inside of her mouth. Stella let out a moan.

Mac began to kiss and nibble his way down her neck. He stroked his hands down her side, until he reached the bottom of her top. He swiftly pulled it over her head and chucked it in the floor. Returning his lips to her neck, Stella began to unbutton Mac's shirt. Mac sat up and pulled his shirt fully off.

Stella gasped, he was so handsome.

"What, am I that ugly?"

"No, I…"

Before she could finish, Mac suddenly kissed the top her breast above her bra, making her gasp at the sudden warmth. He reached his hands behind her and unhooked her bra. He chucked it on the floor and brushed his hand across her nipple. Stella moaned and arched her back.

Mac leaned down and began to suck on her nipple,

"Maaaaaacccccccc…"

Whilst he kept kissing her, he reached down and pulled her pants down her legs. He looked down at her, she had such beautiful legs. Whilst he was distracted, Stella sat up and pulled Mac's pants off. When Mac had eventually come back to reality, he realised what Stella was doing and kicked them off. He then slipped a finger under her lace underwear and slipped them down her legs.

He gasped; she was a Greek goddess. Stella, immediately fell self conscious and tried to cover up.

"No, you are so beautiful"

Mac ran his hands up her legs and laid light kisses to every part of her body. He parted her legs slowly and kissed the inside of her thighs, making Stella purr in ecstasy.

He looked at her, she was so wet. He leaned in and kissed her swollen bud; Stella moaned and arched up her back. Mac began to suck as his hands caressed her stomach.

"Kiss me Mac; I need you to kiss me."

Mac leaned back up and kissed her on the lips.

"I need you Mac; I want to feel you inside of me."

Mac reached down and slipped off his boxer shorts. God, he was so big thought Stella. Mac read Stella's expression,

"I promise I won't hurt you Stella, trust me."

"I trust you," she said as he swiftly entered her.

He staid still for a moment, letting Stella adjust to him. He began to move slowly. Stella arched her back, he felt so good.

Mac began to move faster and faster, as he felt that she was nearly there.

"Please Mac!"

Mac moved even faster, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. He was about to come.

A few second's later he came and Stella came with him, pouring there juices together.

"Stttteeelllaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Maaaaaacccccccc!!!"

Mac held himself up as to not collapse on Stella. He lay next to her and drew her into his arms.

"I love you"

"I love you too," said Stella just as she fell to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 16

When Mac woke up he carefully got out of bed and went in the shower. He tried to think about the case but he couldn't get Stella out of his head. He kept picturing her, she was so beautiful.

Just then he heard the bathroom door open.

"Stella?"

"Yes"

Stella stepped into the shower and snaked her arms around her waste. She placed her head on his back and just stood there listening to his heartbeat.

Tears began to stream down her face. Mac felt her shiver and heard her quite sobs.

"Stella love, what's wrong."

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Stella come on, Stel. I need to see your face; I need to know what's wrong."

Mac grabbed her hands and gently unwound them from around his waist. He turned her around and lifted her face with his finger. She had big black marks from her mascara and her eyes were red.

"Stella, I… Come on Stel, I really need you to talk to me."

Mac embraced her in a hug and gently pulled her hair back.

Until now he hadn't realised that she had clothes on. She was wearing the t-shirt he had put on her last night, to stop her from getting cold.

"Stella, why don't you go back to our room and get yourself dried. I will be there in a minute and we can talk."

Stella moved further into Mac.

"Stella"

"Please, just five more minutes."

Mac hugged her closer as she buried hr head in his chest, crying even more than before.

They were stood like that until Mac eventually decided that he would have to do something. He lifted her up into his arms and stepped out of the shower. He put her down and went and grabbed two towels. When he came back Stella was still stood in the same place and she looked so sad and vulnerable. Mac went up to her and carefully took of her t-shirt and wrapped her in a towel. He wrapped the other around his waist and picked Stella back up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"Stella, please talk to me. Just say anything."

"I thought…" She began but broke into tears.

Mac sat down next to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Sshhhh" he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

Once she had settled down, she sat up and looked at Mac.

"I had a nightmare that I would never see you again and I woke up and all I could think about was losing you. My phone then went off and I picked it up but it was dead. I went into the kitchen to find you and I found this note on the fridge."

Mac looked at her in shock.

"What note?"

Stella handed him the note.

It read:

You need to remember him, because he won't be here when you wake up tomorrow.

Mac embraced her in a hug.

"I will never leave you and I will be here tomorrow. You don't have to worry Stel."

"Mac how did that note get on the fridge, I thought you locked the doors at night."

"I don't know, but let's get dressed and go to the lab. I want to know the bastard who wrote this letter."

"I want to stay with you Mac; please I just want to be somewhere safe."

"Look at me"

Stella looked up at Mac.

"Nothing will happen to me, and I will keep you safe with my life. I love you. Please don't cry Stel, everything will be alright. You are the strongest person I know and I know that you would want to catch this bastard. You shouldn't be scared for me Stel."

"I just don't want to lose you"

Mac reached over and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing Mac?"

"I'm keeping you safe."

Mac dialled Danny's number.

"Messer?"

"Hey Danny it's me Mac"

"Hi Mac what do you want, shouldn't you be in work by now"

"Danny I need you and the team to come to our apartment with the forensics kit."

"Why what's happened?"

"Someone was in our house last night and left a note. I also would like you to bring a couple of officers."

"Why Mac?"

Mac got up and walked out into the living room.

"Stella, be back in one minute ok, get changed."

Mac closed the door.

"Mac?"

"Sorry Danny. It's just that the note scared Stella a bit. I have never seen her so worried, she was always so strong. And, well, I'm scared. This morning she wouldn't stop crying and she was just silent for ages and wouldn't talk to me. Look Danny, can you get over here as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure Mac."

Danny was shocked; Mac had never opened up that much before.

Danny put his phone in his pocket and went to find the team. They were all in the locker room.

"Hey guys we need to head over to Mac and Stella's"

"Why what's happened?" Asked Lyndsey.

"Someone was in there apartment last night and left a note. Mac said that Stella's a bit of a mess and that she was really upset. We need to go quick, I've never heard Mac so scared."

"Okay Danny," said Flack, "I will get the kit."

"Okay. Flack why don't you go with Sheldon and I will take Lyndsey. Oh and I think Mac might want Sid there as well so can you call him and tell him to bring a few officers."

"Sure right on it."

With that they all filed out of the room and headed towards Mac and Stella's


	17. Chapter 17

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 17

After Mac had finished on the phone, he went in the bedroom to find Stella already dresses. She walked over to him and cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry about before, I know I'm stronger than that. I just want you to be safe. I love you"

"I love you too Stella. I will be safe. The team are coming over to help. I want you to be strong as always and not worry about me."

"I'll try. No more tears, I promise."

"Okay. Now then, do you want any breakfast or something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just wait till the team arrive."

"Well I think I will too then."

Mac lifted Stella up and threw her onto the bed laughing.

"Mac, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing"

Mac began to tickle her, Stella was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach.

"Stop Mac!! Please stop, I..."

Mac stopped tickling her and sat up with a big grin on her face. Stella crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

"You detective Taylor are very naughty. I thought a professional man like you wouldn't be so immature."

"Only around you my love."

Stella stuck her tongue out at Mac. Mac laughed,

"And you say I'm immature Stel."

The doorbell rang and Stella jumped down off Mac's lap. She went and opened the door to allow the team in. Lyndsey went straight to Stella and grabbed her into an embrace.

"What's wrong Lynds?" Asked Stella.

"Mac said to Danny that you were a bit shaken, are you all right?"

"That's why Mac sent me away when he was on the phone. It's alright Lynds; I just had a small mental breakdown. I assure you I'm fine now."

Mac came into the room and gave each of the team a job of processing the evidence. Stella walked up to him and pocked him in the chest.

"You, mister are very, very naughty"

Everyone laughed at Mac, he looked so shocked.

"Stella?"

"You told Danny that I was a mess and now I feel like a right idiot."

"Stella, I was only worried about you. I didn't want the team to come here and start making jokes or something if you were still like that."

"I know, but next time you should know not to tell people"

"Well there won't be a next time because I will never let you get scared again."

"Fine", said Stella pouting at Mac.

Mac laughed and said teasingly,

"I love you"

Stella growled at him,

"I. Love. You. Too."

"I'll make it up to you", said Mac.

"I know you will," replied Stella as she walked away smiling.

Mac walked over to Flack,

"You got anything?"

"Yeah, I got some fingerprints and I sent them over to the lab computer. The new guy Adam is there and will phone you if he gets any results."

"How is Adam doing anyway?"

"He's good. He is a really good lab technician and a great guy as well."

"Okay, well get back to work and let's hope we get some results."

A few hours later they had finished and they all sat around the TV, waiting for the results to come back.

"Mac?"

"Yeah Stel"

"I'm going to go out and pick up some food from the bakery down the street."

"No, I don't think it's a good idea Stella."

"Well, you know what the note said and he's not after me. He is after you, so I can go wherever I want as long as you're safe in here."

"Fine, but be quick. Take you're phone with you and you're gun."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Stella bent down to give Mac a kiss and then left, locking the door behind her.

Mac got a phone call from Adam minutes after Stella had left.

"Taylor?"

"Hi, it's Adam. I got the results back from the fingerprints and they belong to a Mike Crowley. He hasn't got a criminal record, the computer found him because he's the suspect from yesterdays murder case."

"Yes, Mike Crowley was one of the neighbours. He was also the godparent of the little girl. Have any other results come back?"

"Yes, I found out that he used to work for an orphanage, I looked it up and found out that Stella once lived in that orphanage. He got sacked though, because he threatened one of the children there. His address is being sent to Flack right now."

"Thank you Adam, keep working on the rest."

"What we got Mac?" Asked Danny.

"The guy is called Mike Crowley and he used to work in the orphanage that Stella went to."

It suddenly hit Mac, what if he didn't want him. Mac stood up suddenly,

"I'm going to go find Stella; I've got a feeling that this guy didn't want me. Flack, Adam's sent you the guys address, you take the rest of the team and go and find this guy."

"Okay Mac"

Everyone got up and left the apartment, whilst Mac went out to look for Stella.

Stella was walking down the street when she heard someone calling her name from down a nearby alley. She went over but couldn't see anyone anywhere. Figuring it was her imagination, she turned around to leave.

"Hi there Detective Bonasera."

A man was stood in front of her, she recognised him instantly. He hadn't changed one bit.

"What do you want?"

"I want you"

With that he lunged forward at Stella and pinned her to the wall.

"Get off me!"

Stella struggle against him, but she knew that it was too late. He covered her mouth with a cloth, and she began to feel herself drift off.

"You're helpless now, bitch", he whispered into her ear.


	18. Chapter 18

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 18

Mac set out immediately for Stella. He ran to the bakery, it was only five minutes away. When he got there he couldn't see her anywhere, he went up to the counter and asked the cashier.

"Has a woman come in here recently, she is quite tall with curly brown hair and green eyes"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't seen anybody who looks like that."

"Thank you anyway."

Mac ran out desperately, it wasn't looking good. He had defiantly not passed her on the way here, so where was she. He pulled out his phone and dialled her number. After two minutes of ringing, voicemail picked up. He kept on ringing but got no answer, but he saw something in the corner of his eye. He ran over to the nearby alleyway and crouched down on the floor. He found an earring, one of the ones he had bought her for Christmas last year. He could recognise it anywhere. He can remember when he gave them to her; she was delighted and promised to always wear them.

Mac looked around helplessly, he had taken her and it was his entire fault. He placed to earring in his pocket and got out his phone.

He dialled Danny's number and waited for an answer.

"Messer?"

"Hi, Danny its Mac. He's got Stella, I couldn't find her anywhere and she's not answering her phone. I also found one of her earrings on the street. Please Danny, we need to find her."

"I'm sorry Mac, but the house is empty. We did however found an envelope with your name on. We've just got back to the lab, why don't you meet us here."

"Okay Danny, please carry on looking. I really need to find her. I promised her."

"Mac hung up and walked back to his apartment to get his car.

After Mac had hung up, Danny just stood in shock. He couldn't believe that Stella had been taken. Mac sounded so helpless.

Lyndsey saw Danny and went over to find out what's wrong.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

The rest of the team came over to him, to here what he had to say.

"Mac just called and said that Stella has been taken. She is nowhere to be found and he found one of her earrings."

"Oh no!" Lyndsey exclaimed. "Mac must be so worried. We should carry on searching."

"Yeah, come on guys." Said Sheldon.

The team carried on searching through evidence, eager to find a clue to where Stella was.

Meanwhile…

Stella began to feel awake as she opened her eyes. When she was fully awake she looked around her. She couldn't move as she was tied to the chair that she was sat on. She wasn't gagged, but she didn't bother screaming. If anyone was around to here her then the guy who kidnapped her would have covered her mouth up. She was sat on a chair against one corner of a large room. It looked like it was a basement, the floor was hard stone and the walls were murky brown. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; it did not smell nice at all. She couldn't quite make out the smell, but she just tried to ignore it. There was nothing else in the room, it was totally spotless.

She looked up suddenly; someone was coming down some steps to her left.

"So you're awake"

Stella looked at the man who had kidnapped her. She had recognised him easily. He once worked at the orphanage at which she had lived at. She was about 12, when he had threatened her. She had gone and told the carer and he was fired and reported to the police. Nothing happened to him though, but she never saw him again until now.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have been watching you for a while. I saw you on TV and instantly recognised you Stella. You were the reason that I was fired ago all that time ago. You know, I could never find a job after that. And I guess after watching you with that other detective, Mac is it."

"Leave him alone"

"Oh, nothing will happen to him. But it will be nice to see what he does after you're dead. See, I couldn't possibly have you live a happy life now. Before I kill you, I think I will have a little fun"

By now the man had walked in front of Stella and was smiling at her. He suddenly leaned over and looked down her top.

"You dare! You sick bastard!"

Stella spit in his face. The man wiped his face and struck Stella across the face. He caused her head to bleed as he had made a little cut.

"You bitch, you will pay for that."

Stella felt the blood run down her face, but she felt no pain. She could only think of Mac. The man went back up the stairs.

A few minutes later he came back down with a video camera on top of a tri-pod. Stella stared in shock, what was he going to do? He saw her shock and laughed.

"You and I are going to make a video for your dear Mac Taylor."

He laughed at her causing tears to threaten her eyes, but she would not give in to him. She would not cause him the pleasure of seeing her cry.

She had promised him.

Promised Mac that she wouldn't cry.


	19. Chapter 19

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 19

Mac went straight to his office when he got to the lab. He sat behind his desk and sat with his head in his hands. Danny came straight into his office.

"Mac, I've got the letter that he left for you, no one's opened it."

"Thank you."

Danny went over and gave Mac the letter. Mac opened it and found a small piece of paper. It had nothing on it except for a mobile number.

"What was in the envelope Mac?"

By this time the rest of the team had come into his office, having found no further evidence to the whereabouts of Stella.

"It has a mobile number on it"

Mac got out his phone and dialled the number.

A man answered the call,

"Well hello detective Taylor."

"Where's Stella?"

"Why would I actually tell you? You found the envelope faster than I thought you would, I underestimated you detective."

"I will find you, and when I do you won't survive."

"Well, I don't think you will ever find me and if you managed to, she will be dead."

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, I will have my fun with her soon."

"You dare lay a finger on her and…"

"And what? Just listen detective, in a few hours you will receive an early Christmas present. It will be sent to you lab. I'm sure you will love it."

He then hung up. Mac swore and chucked his phone on the couch.

"What did he say Mac?" Asked Lyndsey.

"He's got her and he's going to send a package for me in a few hours. We need to find her. Have you found anything else?"

"No Mac we're really sorry."

"Its fine, I don't want to push you but can you just make sure you've gone over everything."

"Yeah, we'll go over everything again."

"Thank you"

The team left his office and went back to relook over all the evidence.

Mac sat in his office. How could he have let her be taken? He loved her so much and she just slipped away from him. He touched his lips with his fingertips. The last thing she did was kiss his. He went and lay on the couch and closed his eyes. He just rested and thought of Stella, he pictured her next to him.

"_I love you Stel. I will never leave you"_

A single tear rolled down Mac's cheek as he dreamt of her.

Meanwhile…

"It's time to make a little video for your detective."

"You dare"

"Oh, yes."

The man moved towards Stella and reached for her. He stroked his hand down her cheek.

"Get off me, you bastard!"

Stella tried to turn her head away but he held it firmly.

"Oh you are a treat, why don't you say a word to Mac, they'll probably be you're last."

"No, he'll find me, I know he will."

"You sure do trust him. I know he loves you. I wish I could watch his face as he watches this video."

"Sending him this will only make him search harder, he will find me."

Stella struggled in her seat, trying to release her hands.

"Stay still bitch"

He reached down and tugged at her top, until it ripped down the middle revealing her chest. He turned towards the camera,

"I see why you like her so much detective Taylor."

He went back towards Stella and stroked his hand down her chest. Stella squeezed her eyes closed.

"Leave me alone!"

She tried to sound fierce, but it came out as a whisper. Fear tugged at her, she was so scared of what he would do to her. She wanted Mac. She thought of only him, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"_I love you Mac"_

She would never give in.


	20. Chapter 20

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 20

Four hours later the team walked into Mac's office, he had received the package.

It was wrapped up and had ribbon tied around it, like a present. Mac unwrapped it and found that it was a video. He looked up at his team.

"Flack, can you bring the TV from the lab please"

Flack walked out to get the TV.

When he came back he place it on Mac's desk, Mac placed the video in and pressed play. Shock filled his face; Stella was tied to a chair in the middle of the screen. Mac turned up the volume and heard a mans voice. Then he came into view and went over to Stella. He started saying something to her but Mac couldn't make it out. The man then stroked her cheek and Mac saw Stella shouting at him. He smiled, I would find her he thought and I won't let her down. Mac watched as the man reached and ripped her top off. Mac stood up instantly.

"You sick bastard!"

Mac laid a hand on his head as he paced around the room.

"Mac, you need to calm down", said Danny.

"How can I calm down when he's doing that to her."

"Mac, we should just watch the rest and see if we get any clues."

Mac sat back down and watched as he started to touch her. He looked away and tried to just focus on her words. Trying to keep her voice in his head. His hands were in fists at his side in anger. He looked up again as he heard a crash, the man had chucked Stella at the wall. The chair had broken and Stella had more blood dripping down her face. A tear rolled down Mac's face, she looked so helpless.

Then Lyndsey jumped up,

"Someone pause the video."

Mac picked up the remote and paused it,

"What's wrong Lyndsey? Have you found something?"

"Yes, can you zoom into the top, left hand corner?"

Lyndsey moved closer to the screen.

"What is it Lyndsey?" Asked Mac again.

"I think I know where she is. You see, there's a little window right at the top there," she said pointing at the screen, "You can see the name of a restaurant. I know that restaurant; I go there all the time. Opposite it there is this run down house, I always see kids playing around it."

"That could be it. Well done Lyndsey. Come on, I will follow you to the address Lyndsey and everyone else follow. Someone call backup and send them to the address."

Meanwhile…

"Do you think Mac would like his Christmas present?"

Stella was sat on the floor, as the chair had broken when he had thrown her into the wall. She stared at the ground, trying to focus on Mac as the pain was getting to be too much.

He came towards her and kicked her in the ribs.

"Answer me when I ask you a question."

Stella just carried on looking at the floor. The man was getting very angry and went and sat against the opposite wall, facing Stella.

"You will answer me soon and then…"

He stopped mid sentence.

"NYPD police freeze and put your hands up."

Stella looked up in relief; Mac was standing at the bottom of the stairs, pointing a gun at the Man.

"You bitch"

He turned his head to me and began to run towards me. Before he could reach, a shot ran through the air and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground in front of Stella.

Mac went over to Stella and kissed her.

"Stella?"

"Yes Mac?"

"I love you"

Stella smiled.

"I love you too."

Mac looked behind him as Danny and Flack came down the steps. They saw the man dead on the floor and sighed in relief. Lyndsey came running down the stairs,

"Stella, you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine Lyndsey. Don't worry about me."

Mac looked back at Stella and smiled.

"I'm taking you home love. I'll clean you up there and I am never leaving you again."

Mac shrugged his jacket of and wrapped it round Stella as she didn't have a top on.

Stella reached up and touched his cheek.

"Mac?"

"Yeah Stel?"

"I want to go home and never talk about this. I don't want to remember."

"I will never say a word about this day. I love you with all my heart and I am never letting you go."

Mac picked Stella up in his arms and walked out of the building.

The paramedics came over to them,

"Detective, I think she would be best coming to the hospital to get checked over."

"No, she's fine. I will look after her."

They tried to protest but Mac carried Stella to his car and placed her in the passenger seat. Mac got in next to her and started the car.

As he drove he held Stella's hand, not saying a word. Stella looked at Mac, she was so happy to be with him again. Mac felt her gaze on him.

"What's wrong Stel?"

"I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"When we get back can we watch a movie?"

Mac laughed and lifted her hand and kissed it. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Whatever you want my love."

"Good, I think I would like to watch Pride and Prejudice."

"Of course."


	21. Chapter 21

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 21

At the crime scene everything was cleaned up and the case was finally closed. The team all went home to sleep, for they had to get back to work the next morning. Meanwhile…

Mac had carried Stella into the bathroom and run a hot bath.

Stella took off all her clothes and started to get in the bath.

"No Stella don't"

"Why not?"

"Well for one it will be too hot and it will hurt. And if you go in there now the water will turn all bloody, so let me clean you up first."

"Okay"

Mac picked Stella up and placed her on his lap. Stella shivered from Mac's touch on her naked body.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine"

Mac reached for the cloth and began to wipe away the blood on her head.

"Stella, I'm going to put some antiseptic cream on and it will sting."

"I know"

As Mac dabbed the cream on Stella bit her lip, it was very painful.

"Ow"

"Stella, it will ease in a bit."

"No, it's not that. I bit my lip a little too hard."

"Silly Stella"

Mac wiped her lips with the cloth and Stella sighed.

"What's wrong Stel?"

Stella leaned down and kissed Mac.

"Mmmm…Stella I need to finish cleaning you up."

Stella pouted and Mac laughed. Once he had finished he put Stella into the bath.

"I'll just go and put these in the bin, I will be back in a minute."

Once Mac had left the room Stella climbed out of the bath and perched on the edge waiting for him to come back.

"Hey why are you out of the bath."

Mac looked her up and down; she looked gorgeous when she was wet.

"I got lonely"

Stella smiled and grabbed Mac by the shirt. She unbuttoned it and pulled it off.

"Stella, what are you doing?"

"Like I said, I got all lonely in the bath by myself."

Stella pulled Mac's trousers off and then his boxer shorts. Mac lifted her up and went and got in the bath and placed her between his legs.

"You comfy?"

"Always"

Stella cuddled into his chest and shut her eyes. Mac began to stoke her cheek humming lightly until she fell asleep in his arms.

After a few hours, the water was cold so Mac picked Stella up and wrapped her in a towel. He went into the bedroom and laid her in the bed. Getting in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

In the morning Stella woke up in Mac's arms. She felt his arm move down her thigh.

"Mac, are you awake?"

"Yeah"

Stella turned around until she was facing him. She stroked a finger down his cheek and down his neck.

"I love you Mac. With all my heart."

"I love you too Stel."

Mac kissed her, running his hands down her sides. He grabbed the towel that was still around her and threw it on the floor. Mac planted kisses down her neck, making her moan.

"Mac, we'll be late for work"

"No we won't, I booked us both a day off."

Stella smiled.

"Mmmm, I can think of lots of things to do."

"Stella, I'm taking you somewhere special for dinner."

Before she could answer he started to place kisses on her breasts. She moaned and arched her back. He carried on down her body, planting kisses on her stomach and inner thigh.

"Maaccc…"

Mac slid his way back up her body. He kissed her and there tongues duelled. He placed a kiss on her jaw just as he entered her. Mac moaned, she was so tight. He began to move in and out, gradually getting faster and faster.

"Maaccc!"

Mac thrust faster and faster until they both screamed out as they reached there climax.

"Stteeellllaaaaa!"

"Maaaaaacccccccc!"

They collapsed in each others arms.

"Stella, get changed into something nice, because I'm taking you somewhere special."

"How nice?"

"Oh, I was thinking you could where that backless black dress I love so much."

"As you wish Detective Taylor."

Mac smiled.

"Go on then, love. Get ready."

"Okay then."

As Stella left to get ready, Mac slipped out of bed and got changed. Slipping on his jacket he felt for the small box in his left pocket and smiled.

Today will be perfect he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 22

When they were both ready, Mac led Stella to the car.

"Mac, where are we going?"

"Well, first we're going to go the work Christmas party, which I didn't want to go to but Lyndsey wouldn't give up. We are not staying for food though, and then I am taking you somewhere very special."

"Sounds great Mac"

"It will be perfect, I promise"

When they arrived at the party, they found the table that the team where sat around and joined them. Mac had phoned the team before hand and told them not to mention the incident; he didn't want to upset Stella.

Stella walked up to Lyndsey and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you came, I was bugging Mac for ages"

"Yeah, well he gave in but we're not staying for the food."

"Why not?"

"Mac's taking me somewhere special"

Lyndsey grinned,

"Mmmm… I wonder where"

Stella and Lyndsey huddled closer and discussed all the places he might be taking her.

"You're not talking about me are you Stel?"

Stella looked up and smiled innocently,

"Of course not"

Mac laughed.

"Right. Come on then Stel, will you dance with me?"

Stella smiled and went over to Mac and he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped her hands around her waist and she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm…"

"What's wrong Stel?"

"Nothing, it feels so good to be wrapped in your arms Mac"

"Stella, can we leave now. I want tonight to be so special and it's not like were doing much here"

"Yeah okay"

Mac grabbed Stella's hand and led her to the exit.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Shouted Lyndsey.

"Somewhere special", replied Mac as he bent down and kissed Stella.

In the car Stella stared at Mac's face, where was he taking her.

"Mac can you please tell me where we're going?"

"No, it's a surprise"

Stella pouted and slipped her hand out of Mac's grip.

"Stella, do you have to be so impatient"

"Then tell me"

"Stop being stubborn Stel, you'll find out soon"

Mac reached out to grab Stella's hand again. Stella tried to pull away but Mac lifted her hand up and kissed it.

"Tell me what's bugging you"

"Nothing"

"Stella, I know that there is something wrong."

"I'm scared," Stella whispered.

Mac pulled over to the curb and stopped the car.

"Mac, what are you doing?"

Mac turned to Stella.

"What are you scared of Stella?"

Tear drops fell down her face. Mac wiped them away with his thumb and pulled Stella onto his lap.

"Stella, please?"

"When I was in that room and he was doing all those things. I kept saying to myself that you would come and save me"

"I did Stel"

"I thought I'd lost you Mac"

Stella broke out into more sobs, her body was shaking.

"Stella, you didn't lose me."

"I thought you had given up in finding me"

"Stella, I would never give up. I found you faster than I would have found anyone else. I love you and I was trying to make tonight so special. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I thought it was stupid"

Mac hugged her to his chest and his hand flitted over his pocket and he sighed.

"Stella I was going to wait till later to do this but I want to make it clear that I would never let you go"

"Do what Mac?"

Mac pulled the little black box out of his pocket.

"Stella, I love you with all my heart and I want to grow old with you. I want to build a family with you."

Mac flipped open the box. Inside was a gold ring, atop it was a single diamond. Stella gasped.

"Will you marry me Stella Bonasera?"

Stella smiled as tears flowed down her face.

"Yes! With all my heart."

Mac smiled and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Stella"

"I love you too"

Stella kissed Mac, her hands sliding into his hair. His hands travelled down her side until he felt her skin. Stella moaned. Mac pulled away and looked around and began to laugh.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that I proposed to you in my car"

"Well it was kind of my fault, I'm sorry for spoiling your evening Mac"

"I don't care, as long as you mine."

"Can I ask you where you were taking me?"

"Well, I was going to take you to the roof of our apartment building. I had filled the roof with roses and lights and set a table in the middle. I had everything set up and when I brought you the first course the food spelled out the words, will you marry me?"

"Oh Mac, that's so wonderful. Do you know what?"

"What?"

"When people ask how you proposed tell them that."

"Stella, that's kind of lying don't you think"

"Yeah but it was going to happen that way anyway, so what's the harm"

"Fine."

"Why don't we go home and watch a film or something."

"I had something else planned"

Stella looked up at Mac who was looking at her with pure want in his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 23

That night Mac made passionate love to Stella and they fell asleep declaring to always be together. But of all the good things, the best was still to come.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

When Mac woke up, Stella was cuddled into his chest. He began to stoke a finger down her body, making her moan in her sleep. He laughed, which woke up Stella.

"What are you laughing at?"

"When I stroked your skin, you moaned in your sleep"

Stella's cheeks went bright red; she couldn't believe she made those noises while asleep. Mac touched his fingers to her cheeks.

"Don't blush, my love."

Mac bent down and whispered in her ear,

"I want you even more every time you moan."

Stella kissed him, making Mac purr.

"So sexy", he whispered in a seductive voice.

"Oo… Detective Taylor. I never new you were so naughty."

"Only when I'm around you, I start to behave like you do."

Mac laughed as Stella wacked his arm playfully.

"Come on Stella, we need to get changed for work. We should tell the team the news."

"Goody, I can't wait"

"I'm glad you're excited, you can explain everything then."

"It's fine by me. Now Mac, I am going in the shower."

Stella got out of bed and walked straight to the bathroom. Mac watched her go past, she was beautiful.

When they arrived at work, Mac called everyone to his office. Mac sat beside Stella on the sofa and held her hand. She was looking around nervously and she was sweating.

"Are you nervous Stel? You were fine this morning."

"I know, I just… I don't know, I guess I just want them to be happy for us."

"They will be"

Mac squeezed her hand just as the team came into the office.

"What's wrong Mac?" Asked Danny.

"Nothing, we would just like to tell you something"

Lyndsey saw the ring on Stella's finger and screamed.

"Montana, you wacko. Why do you have to scream? If you know what they want then just say, don't scream."

"Don't call me a wacko. You're so stupid, that none of you boys have figured it out yet."

Flack turned around in anger,

"Don't put me in this Lyndsey. I wasn't the one who started this."

Stella stood up and put her hands in the air.

"Hey, all of you. Stop arguing, we only want to tell you something so just stop."

"Stella, just calm down"

"No, you calm down Mac. Urgh."

Mac got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and stroked her shoulder in comfort.

"It's alright Stel"

"Yeah, we're sorry Stella", said Danny, "We're listening"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm just very emotional"

Stella turned around and snuggled into Mac, he held her close.

"Well, I'll just come out and say it then. Me and Stella are engaged."

Everyone said there congratulations and they said they'd go and celebrate for lunch. They didn't have any cases again, which was surprising. Mac and Stella were in his office talking.

"Mac, I forgot how close Christmas was, it's only 3 days away. I mean it's our last day of work tomorrow."

Mac went up to her and hugged her.

"It's going to be a great Christmas"

Stella suddenly jumped up and ran out of his office.

"Stella where are you going?"

Mac ran after Stella, as she ran into the lab that Lyndsey was in.

"Lyndsey! Can I go shopping with you after work; I haven't got anything for Mac for Christmas."

"Yeah, sure Stella. I can't believe you haven't got anything yet."

Mac ran into the lab straight into Lyndsey, knocking her over.

"Mac! What are you doing?"

Mac climbed off of Lyndsey and helped her up.

"God, I'm so sorry Lyndsey." Mac turned to Stella, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed to tell Lyndsey something", Stella said laughing.

"I thought there was something wrong"

Mac went and grabbed Stella in an embrace and kissed her. Stella put her hands on either side of his face.

"Mac, there was nothing wrong. You don't need to worry."

"I know, I'm sorry I over-reacted."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Stella laughed and Mac started kissing her.

"I have no idea"

Mac kissed down his neck, both were laughing. He ran his hands up her thighs.

"Stella", he whispered in a seductive voice, making Stella laugh even more.

"Hey guys! Can you please stop, I am still here."

Stella looked up, she'd forgot all about Lyndsey standing there.

"Sorry Lynds"

Mac grabbed her by the waist and led her back to his office. Mac sat her on the desk and kissed her.

"I've missed that last make-out session."

"Mac, I thought we were going to be discreet at work."

"I know, but I can't keep my hands of you"

Stella moaned as Mac sucked on the skin below her left ear.

"How did you find my pressure point?"

"Last night"

Mac sucked on it again and Stella moaned.

"Mac, c'mon people will see"

Mac got up and closed some blinds,

"You didn't notice that I got some blinds"

Mac closed them all and locked the door.

It was totally blocked off, no-one outside could see in. Mac went back over to Stella and started kissing her again.

"And it's sound proof."

"Mac, what has got into you?"

"You have"

Mac kissed down her neck.

"I love you Stel"

"I love you too"

"I just want to be with you today"

Stella cuddled into Mac's chest.

"What has got into you, Mac?"

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you Stella."

"So am I."

Mac started kissing her again, running his hands up her top. A knock came at the door.

"Hey, you two! Stop having sex, it's time for lunch!"

Mac stood up and led Stella out of his office.

"Stop shouting Danny, Mac and I weren't having sex"

"Really", said Danny sarcastically.

"Yes, me and Stella just wanted some privacy. Now the whole building thinks we had sex in my office because of you."

"It'll be ok Mac", said Lyndsey, "I'll tell everyone it was a lie."

"Thank you"

The team went to there little celebration lunch.


	24. Chapter 24

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 24

After work Lyndsey and Stella went to look for something for Mac. After hours of looking, Stella decided on surprising him with some sexy lingerie.

"Stella, he will defiantly be on his knees with that"

"Lyndsey, can you talk a bit quieter?"

Stella looked in the mirror, green; Mac once said that he loved it when she wore green. It matched her eyes.

"Lyndsey, I don't know. There is hardly anything covered up and why in this shop is there no privacy. Everyone can see me"

"But there all women"

All of a sudden they heard a wolf whistle and turned around; some guy was staring at Stella. He started to walk towards her.

"Hey, sexy lady"

Stella looked at him, anger built up inside her. He reached out and stroked a finger down her side, Stella slapped his hand away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Shouted Lyndsey.

The guy laughed, but before he could say anything Stella punched him in the face.

"You bastard!"

Stella grabbed her hand. She had been in a rush and hadn't punched right, her hand was probable broken. The guy stood up and ran out of the store, blood was running down his face but nothing was badly damaged.

"Stella, why did you do that? Come on you need to go to the hospital; you're hand looks like it's broken."

"Excuse me is everything ok over here?"

A woman was walking towards them.

"Yes, everything will be fine", replied Lyndsey, "Stella?"

Memories of Frankie came flooding back and tears began to flow down Stella's face.

"I want Mac"

"Ok, I'll phone Mac on the way to the hospital."

"No, I want him now"

Stella ran into the changing room and grabbed her phone. She dialled Mac's number.

"Taylor?"

"Mac, can… yo…u come pi…ck me up"

"Yeah, Stella are you alright?"

"I need to go to a hospital; I think I've broken my hand"

"Stella, what happened?"

"Please Mac, can you just come and get me"

"Yeah, of course. Where are you?"

Stella gave him the address and sunk to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs. Lyndsey walked in and reached for Stella, but she jumped away.

"Stella everything will be fine"

"I want Mac"

Lyndsey crawled up next to her and wrapped Stella in her arms whilst she cried.

"He will be here soon."

When Mac arrived, he looked around for Stella when he saw Lyndsey coming towards him.

"Mac, Stella's in the dressing room but I couldn't get her changed. She is very upset, some guy was looking at her and he came up and touched her arm. She just freaked and punched him in the face; I think her hand is broken."

Mac ran into the dressing room and picked Stella up in his arms.

"Everything will be alright Stel."

"I didn't mean to punch him Mac, I got scared. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry Stel, if you hadn't of punched him I would have hunted him down and done it myself."

Stella had stopped crying and laughed,

"You would have probably done it right as well, I've broken my hand"

"Come on Stella"

Mac lifted Stella up, realising where they actually were. He looked Stella up and down and smiled, she looked gorgeous.

"You look absolutely mesmerising Stel"

"I was going to wear it as your surprise Christmas present, but I guess that's ruined."

"Maybe you could get it anyway"

Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Okay, just for you. Now get out so I can get changed."

"Stella, I've seen you naked before you know and I will again. Besides, how will you get changed with your hand?"

"Fine"

When Mac had helped her change, they paid for the lingerie and went to the hospital. Lyndsey went home after making sure that Stella was okay. Stella's hand wasn't broken, just very badly bruised.

When they got back home, they went straight to bed. Stella fell asleep in Mac's arms.

Stella woke up to the alarm clock the next morning to find that Mac was gone. She found a note on the bedside table.

_Gone out to get food._

_Love you,_

_Mac._

Stella got out of bed and was about to get dressed when she ran to the bathroom and was sick. The nausea was awful and Stella grabbed her stomach. She was about to call Mac, but then realised. When was the last time I had my period, she thought. She ran to her bedroom and checked the calendar. She was two weeks late and she hadn't realised.

"Oh shit"

She looked in her bag until she found out what she was looking for. She found it, a pregnancy test. She didn't usually carry around pregnancy tests, but a friend she was going to visit had asked her to pick one up. She had cancelled at last minute to say that she was running off to England with her boyfriend. Stella had totally forgotten about it and it had been left in her bag. After taking the test she waited till the answer showed up.

A few minutes later…

She looked at the test; two lines were showing into a plus sign.

"I'm pregnant, oh my god."

Stella just stood there. She was so happy, it was soon but she was so excited. She had wanted this forever, her own child. Mac would be happy she hoped, he wanted children as well. She sat there wondering what to do. Then she thought, it would be the perfect Christmas present. She just had to try and hide the whole morning sickness thing. It would be hard, she felt awful.

Just then, she heard the door opening, and shoved the test in the bin.

"Mac?"

"Yeah Stel, it's just me."

Stella walked into the kitchen and ran up to Mac and kissed him, making him drop all his bags.

"What was that for love?"

"Oh nothing", said Stella walking away with a smile on her face.

It would be the perfect Christmas.


	25. Chapter 25

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 25

Christmas Eve…

Stella helped Mac decorate their apartment; he never normally did much when it came to special occasions. Mac mainly watched Stella, she looked so happy when in the Christmas spirit.

In the middle of the night, Stella managed to creep out of bed and put Mac's present under the tree. Inside were a teddy bear and a Christmas card, it read:

_To Daddy,_

_I love you and I can't wait to spend our first Christmas together next year!!_

_Lots of love_

_Baby Taylor_

It would sure be a surprise, and Stella couldn't wait.

Christmas Day…

Mac woke up and Stella wasn't in his arms as usual. He sat up and turned around, Mac gasped in surprise. Stella was laid on her side, wearing the lingerie she had bought when out with Lyndsey.

"Merry Christmas Mac, you like your first present?"

Mac grabbed Stella and pulled her towards him.

"And what is that exactly?"

Stella bent towards him and whispered in his ear,

"Me"

Mac kissed her so passionately, making Stella go dizzy. She moaned out his name.

"Maaccc… Stop"

"Why," whispered Mac against her neck.

Stella sat up and Mac pouted, making Stella laugh.

"Mac, I want you to open your other presents first before you start enjoying them"

"Later"

Mac pulled her back into him, kissing her neck.

"No, come on Mac. I want to open my presents as well."

Stella stood up and walked out of the bedroom, not bothering to cover up.

"Stella, aren't you going to put some clothes on"

"No. I can't cover up your present"

Mac smiled and followed her out of the bedroom. Stella sat on the floor next to the tree; she couldn't wait till Mac opened his present. But, she would make sure it was the last one he opened.

"You first Stel."

Stella reached out for her first present; it was a pair of earrings from Lyndsey. Stella had told her not to get her a present, but Lyndsey wouldn't listen as always. She reached out for the next one, it was from Mac. All in all he had got her four presents, she smiled. Stella knew that he was trying to make up for all the years as a child, when she wouldn't get a single thing for Christmas. Firstly, Mac had got her a necklace from Tiffany's, it was so beautiful. Second he got her a cook book, she guessed that he was trying to be funny as she couldn't cook one bit. Thirdly he got her a photo album; the title said "The Taylor's Family Album". She smiled, it was the most beautiful thing in the world and she would get to use it sooner than he thought. Last of all, he got her a box of her favourite chocolates, laid on top was a single rose. After all her presents, tears were streaming down her face; they were the most beautiful things he could have got her. Mac huddled her to his chest.

"I guess you liked them then?"

"I love them"

Stella wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Now your turn."

Mac had a total of 3 presents.

First, he got a Hot Babes calendar from Danny, something that he would defiantly never use. The last two were both from Stella. Firstly she had got him a new shirt and a coffee flask. Mac laughed.

"Why did you wrap these up together Stel?"

"I was running out of wrapping paper. Do you like them?"

"Yes, they are great."

"Now open the best present of all!"

Stella shoved the wrapped box towards Mac, glowing with excitement. Mac looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"To be honest Stella, I'm a bit scared", he laughed.

"Come on!"

"Ok, be patient."

Mac unwrapped it and opened the box.

"A teddy bear?"

Stella smiled. Mac pulled out the teddy bear and an envelope dropped onto his lap.

Mac looked up at Stella a bit confused but she was just sat smiling. Mac opened the envelope and brought out a Christmas card. He opened it and read the message inside. Mac looked up at Stella confused again.

"Stel…"

Suddenly it hit him.

"You're pregnant!"

Mac jumped up smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father"

Mac bent down and lifted Stella into his arms and kissed her passionately. Laying her on the sofa, he made soft strokes on the stomach.

"I guess you're happy then"

Stella smiled.

"I'm happier than anyone in the world my love."

Mac kissed her again, this time his tongue ran over her lips making her moan in pleasure. He lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom and laying her down on the bed. He kissed his way down till he reached her breasts and unclipped her bra. He began to kiss her breasts, making Stella moan in pleasure.

"Maaccc…"

His hand made their way down her body slipping of her underwear.

"Mac don't you think you're a little over dressed?"

Mac smiled and pulled off his clothes, chucking them on the floor. He leaned back up and kissed her on the lips before opening her legs. Mac bent his head down and sucked on her clit.

"Maaccc!"

Mac kept on going until she was near her climax and then pulled away. Stella moaned from the loss of contact. Mac leaned back up, positioning himself between her legs.

"I love you both and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

Mac plunged into her and began to move slowly at first. Picking up his pace, he thrust into her making her arch her back.

"Maaccc…Faster…I…"

Mac moved faster and faster and just as they both reached their climax Stella screamed out his name.

"Maaaaccccc!!!"

Mac collapsed onto the bed and cuddled Stella into his chest.

"Why don't we get ready, the team were meeting up for a drink in that pub down the street from work. We could go there for a bit and tell them the good news. And then I was thinking we come back and I make us a romantic Christmas dinner."

Stella stared at him speechless.

"What?"

"It sounds so perfect. I just wasn't expecting you to want to see the team, I mean I really want to see them and tell them. I love you Mac, I don't want us to go just so I'm happy. I will do whatever you want to do."

"Stella, I am happy and I don't care what we do as long as you're there. And I love you too with all my heart."


	26. Chapter 26

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 26

Mac and Stella got changed and headed off to see the team.

"Stella, are you sure about telling them?"

"Yeah Mac, I'm so happy and I want to tell the world."

Mac smiled.

"I love you Stella"

"I love you too Mac"

They arrived a few minutes later. Getting out of the car Mac wrapped his arms around Stella and led her into the pub.

Inside the team were huddled around a table chatting, when they saw Mac and Stella enter wrapped in each others arms.

"Hey, over here!" Shouted Lyndsey.

Mac and Stella approached the table and whished everyone a happy Christmas.

"Me and Stel have something we want to tell you."

"Oooo!"

"Montana, be quiet let them speak."

"Sorry, I'm just excited. It must be something good."

"Well can me and Stella tell you already," laughed Mac.

Stella looked up and Mac leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered,

"You tell them"

Stella smiled,

"Well, I'm pregnant."

Lyndsey jumped up screaming and embrace Stella in a tight hug. Everyone congratulated Mac and Stella, smiling in delight at the great news. Lyndsey had not yet let go of Stella.

"Lyndsey, I'm glad you're happy for me."

"I feel so happy for you Stella; it makes me want to cry looking at what you and Mac have got together."

"Thank you Lyndsey for this and also for the present that I asked you not to get me"

"You're welcome"

Mac walked away from the guys, wanting Stella in his arms again.

"Lyndsey, can I have my love back now, I think I might die."

Stella smiled and went into Mac's arms.

"And why might you die?"

"Because might heart nearly stopped when you weren't in my arms"

"Now how am I ever going to stay away from you?"

"You won't, you are never leaving my arms"

Mac leant down and kissed her, soft and gentle. His hands wrapped in her hair, pulling her closer to him. One hand traced the lines of her face, kissing away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry", he whispered into her hair.

The team watched in aw at the beautiful moment that Mac and Stella were sharing together. It was so beautiful. Danny took out his camera and snapped a picture of Mac and Stella in an embrace, looking into each others eyes.

"A picture of forever", he whispered.

"A picture of forever", everyone agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 27

3 months later…

Stella had gotten over the whole morning sickness quite early, having it last a month. Mac had been so good with her. Every time she ran in the bathroom he would come up behind her and place a cold cloth on her forehead.

Two months into the pregnancy, they had both decided to go down to the registry office and get married. Neither Stella nor Mac really wanted the wedding ordeal; they just wanted to be married. So now it was three months later and everything was going well and they were finally Mr and Mrs Taylor.

Stella was sleeping on Mac's lap, whilst he read the weeks case files. He had a lot to get done as he had been spending all his time watching Stella. She was hell bent on working on the field, but Mac didn't want her anywhere but in the lab. One Friday, Stella had tried running to the car with Lyndsey to go to a new case. But Mac had caught up to her and picked her up and carried her back to the lab. The whole team where in tears of laughter at Stella's attempt to get away. She was still trying to think up ways to get away from him. Mac put the case files down when he felt Stella start to squirm. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Stella, you awake?"

"Go back to sleep Mac"

Mac laughed as Stella opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Stella it's the middle of the day and we're in my office"

Stella sat up, nearly falling off Mac's lap. Mac caught her in lifted her back to him.

"I can't believe I fell asleep, you could have woken me up you know. Aren't I getting in the way?"

"No, you are never in the way. And besides, you need to sleep Stella; I know how tired you are."

"I'm not tired Mac"

"Yes, you are. Don't you think I know that you get up in the middle of the night and watch TV until I wake up?"

"I… I just haven't been able to sleep properly. I start to feel nauseous every time I lay down and the couch isn't very comfy to sleep on."

"Why didn't you tell me Stel?"

"I thought you would worry and make me stay at home."

"I wouldn't"

"Oh really," Stella laughed.

"Well fine, maybe I would want you to stay home. I want you safe Stella and I really think you need to sleep. I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel or something"

"I told you Mac, I can't sleep."

"But you just have been sleeping for about 3 hours."

"Yeah, but I was upright and I feel more comforted when I'm in your arms."

"Ok, well when we get home tonight I will sleep in the chair and you can sleep in my arms."

"No, you need to sleep comfortably and that chair is not comfortable."

"I will be comfortable anywhere as long as you're in my arms."

"No, you will not sleep on the chair and that's final."  
Stella got off of Mac's lap and started to walk to the elevator. Mac rushed up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I was just going to get some lunch"

"I will send Danny to go get something. Remember, you are to not leave this building during work hours."

"Come on Mac, I wasn't going to do anything. And besides, there is no reason that I can't work in the field, I am only 3 months pregnant."

"You are not working the field, so why don't we just go and have some coffee for now."

"I hate you"

Stella crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Mac kissed her, making Stella moan.

"No you don't. I know you love me"

"No I don't"

"Oh yes you do"

Mac pulled her in for another kiss, running his hands down her side.

"Mac…"

"What?" Mac said against her mouth.

"I love you"

Mac pulled back and smiled, Stella moaned from the loss of contact.

"Stella, all the lab is watching us"

Stella lent forward and whispered in his ear,

"I just told you I love you. Don't you think we should be making out right now?"

Mac grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards the break room. When entering, he lifted her up onto the counter and turned his head to Danny and Lyndsey at the table.

"Danny can you go and get some lunch for us, I don't want Stella going out."

"Yeah sure, so Stella's still lab bound then"

"Yeah"

Mac turned back to Stella and kissed her, running his hands through her hair. Stella wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer.

"Wow, what's happening?" Exclaimed Flack walking into the break room to find Mac and Stella making out.

"I have no idea, they just started going at it," laughed Danny and Lyndsey.

Mac turned to Danny and stared at him.

"Danny, I thought you were going for lunch," Mac growled.

Danny put his hands in the air laughing,

"I'm going, I'm going."

"God, what did Stella do Mac?" asked Flack.

"I told him I loved him and now he's rewarding me." Stella winked at Flack.

Lyndsey stood up and pushed Flack out of the room.

"Ok, we're leaving. I think I'm going to throw up, it's like watching porn," laughed Lyndsey.

"Lyndsey?"

"I was joking, we're leaving."

They left the room and Mac turned back to Stella smiling.

"Now, where were we?"

"Right here"

Stella pulled Mac into her and they started kissing.


	28. Chapter 28

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 28

When Mac got home, he went and found Stella in bed. He could tell that she was only pretending to sleep. So he went up to her and lifted her off the bed.

"Mac, what are you doing?!"

"I knew you were only pretending to sleep. You can't fool me Stel; you know that you snore right?"

"Oh damn, I forgot about that. Mac put me down!"

"No, you are sleeping in my arms tonight."

"But you need to get changed."

"It doesn't matter"

"Maaccc…"

"No, Stella. Stop being so awkward and let me help you"

"Fine"

Stella gave up and snuggled into Mac's chest. He sat down on the chair and covered them both with the blanket.

"I love you Stella, now try and sleep."

"I love you too"

Stella fell asleep immediately in Mac's arms, followed soon by Mac.

In the morning Stella woke up to find that she was still curled into Mac's chest. She carefully unwrapped his arms that were around her and climbed off his lap, trying not to wake him up. Not that it worked, Mac instantly woke up as he felt the loss of Stella's weight upon him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mac pulled Stella back into his arms and started to tickle her.

"Maaccc! Stop, we need to go to work"

"I know we do, but didn't I tell you not to leave my arms."

"Actually, you didn't say anything about that"

Stella stuck her tongue out at Mac as she climbed off him.

"So I see you can still act immature love."

Mac walked after Stella as she went off to the bathroom.

"Stella, we've got an hour till we have to be in work, why don't you come back and watch some TV with me."

"Mac, you should know by now that I need time to beauty myself up."

Mac grabbed her by the waist, wheeled her round and pinned her against the wall.

"And why do you need to beauty yourself up for work?"

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean that I still can't make people drool over me"

Stella laughed.

"No one will be drooling after you or they'll have me to deal with."

"Mac, I really don't think anyone would dare after what you did to Harry, that intern."

"Yeah well, he was staring at your breast the whole time I was trying to talk to him."

"I know but there was no need to punch him, I think you made him change his job preference after that."

"Good, he can go and stare at somebody else."

"I like people staring at me, it makes me feel wanted."

Stella sighed playfully.

Mac kissed her neck,

"I want you, and no one else can have you."

Mac nibbled on Stella's ear making her moan.

"Mac, I need to get ready"

Mac didn't listen; instead he pushed her further against the wall and kissed her.

"Mac, come on we only have 45 minutes left now."

"I don't care", he said against her mouth.

After 15 minutes, Stella had to pull away. They only had 30 minutes left.

"Mac how am I going to be ready in time"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to hurry up"

"You planned this"

"Too many people had eyes for you yesterday; I need to cover you up more."

"Whatever"

Stella got in the shower, only taking 10 minutes. Must be a record thought Stella.

"Stella, we need to go!"

Stella looked up, her hair was still dripping wet but she didn't have time to dry it. She also hadn't managed to apply any make-up. She walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room, where Mac was sat watching TV.

"I look a mess Mac, I'm blaming you"

Mac walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You look beautiful as ever Stel. Now let's get going"

Once at work, Stella followed Mac into his office.

"What are you doing Stella?"

"I'm going to stay with you all day; I've got nothing else to do"

"Oh, ok. I've only got case files to go over. You can help me."

Someone knocked at the door. Stella turned to see the team waiting outside and waved them in.

"Why didn't you just come straight in?"

"Wanted to make sure you weren't having sex," said Danny.

"Haha, very funny" Stella rolled her eyes.

"God Stella, you look a mess," exclaimed Lyndsey.

Stella turned to Mac and growled, making Mac laugh.

"I told you that I look a mess."

"You don't, you look absolutely perfect"

Stella crossed her arm across her chest and turned away form Mac. Mac stood up and went towards Stella, wrapping his arms around her.

"You look perfect Stella, it's just Lyndsey. She's being mean"

"Now that's not fair Mac," said Lyndsey.

"So, Stel, you know the sex of the baby?" Asked Sheldon.

"No, our next check up isn't for a month yet. And besides, we don't want to know, we want it to be a surprise."

"I bet you can't wait", said Lyndsey.

"I know, I can't wait to hold her, or him"

"I bet it's a good looking baby, with you two as the mum and dad," said Danny laughing.

"Of course it will be Danny, he or she will be beautiful," exclaimed Stella.

"Mmmm…Absolutely beautiful, like her mum", said Mac into Stella's hair.


	29. Chapter 29

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 29

6 months into the pregnancy…

Stella and Mac have had there check-ups and everything is going great. Mac's content into persuading Stella to leave for her maternity leave, but she won't go. It's not like I'm working the field, she would say to Mac.

The baby kicked for the first time in the fourth month of her pregnancy. Mac was elated and he still isn't over it. Every time the baby kicks, he's insistent on being there. Since Stella hasn't had a lot to do, she's been busy trying to cook up plans to get Lyndsey and Danny together. She still hasn't got Mac to help her with these plans, he says it's meddling.

At work…

"Mac c'mon!"

"No, Stella"

"Why not? We're not doing anyone any harm, were creating love."

"Stella, you can't create love, I'm not doing this with you."

Stella wasn't giving up that easily this time. She walked over to Mac, who was sat behind his desk.

"Mac", she said in the sexiest voice possible.

Mac looked up at Stella,

"Trying to seduce me won't work love."

"Oh really"

Stella slipped onto his lap and took him in a passionate kiss.

"Oh Mac!" Stella said, slipping a hand up his shirt.

"Stella…"

Before he could finish, Stella pushed herself against his crotch, running her tongue across his bottom lip. Mac tried to focus on something else, he would not give in. Mac stood up, with Stella in his arms and placed her on the sofa.

"Try as you might love, I'm not giving in that easily."

Stella huffed.

"You are so stubborn!"

Mac started laughing but stopped when he saw that tears were pouring down her face.

"Stella, what…"

"I'm fine. You just pissed off a severely hormonal pregnant woman!"

Mac lifted her into his arms. She had been crying a lot lately, Mac should have known not to mess with her. She was very hormonal.

"Sorry"

"Stop saying sorry Stel, I should know not to mess with you. Why don't you go back to seducing me and maybe I'll give in this time."

Stella smiled and brought her lips back to his, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you Mac"

"Love you too Stel."

They stopped kissing when they heard a knock on the glass. Stella got off of Mac.

"Come in Danny"

Danny entered laughing,

"What did she want now Mac"

Stella punched Danny on the arm.

"She wanted to join forces."

Stella smiled and walked back over to Mac, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Yeah, come to the dark side," she whispered seductively.

Mac pecked her on the lips.

"Maybe later, now go back to work and stop distracting me"

Stella pouted

"Fine"

Stella turned around and walked out of his office, by Danny who was still laughing.

"Shut it Danny", she hissed.

"Oo, feisty." Said Danny

Stella turned around.

"Stella be good", smiled Mac.

She walked out of his office as Mac turned back to Danny.

"I would be careful Danny, or she'll have your head."

"I know. Did you know yesterday she slapped me?"

Mac laughed,

"For what?"

"She was dreaming about you in her sleep and making some very inappropriate sounds, I told her."

"Well, that was your own fault then, you should know not to mess with her."

"Mmm… So I was wondering if we could all go home early, we've all got nothing to do. It's like all of NY has made peace, we haven't had a case in weeks."

"I know, if you definatly don't have anything else to do, then yes."

"Thanks"

"And Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Stella to go home and that I will be there in a couple of hours."

"Okay, see ya Mac"

"Bye"

5 minutes later…

"Hey Mac", said Danny.

"What is it; I thought you were off home"

"I am, I just came to tell you that Stella's not leaving, she's in the break room."

"Why?"

"Do you really think that I would ask"

Mac laughed,

"I guess not, thanks for telling me"

"No problem"

When Danny was gone, Mac walked towards the break room. When he got there, he saw Stella making coffee. He stood in the doorway watching her.

"So are you going to come in or just stare at me?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're wearing the new aftershave I bought you, I could smell it."

Mac smiled and went and wrapped his arms around Stella.

"So, Danny say's that you won't go home."

"That's correct."

"Why?"

"I don't like being home on my own; I prefer to be wherever you are."

"What about when you're on maternity leave?"

"I'll have little baby Taylor with me, so I won't be alone."

"Okay, but what about before the baby is born, you do start maternity leave at 7 months."

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"I changed it. Lyndsey's going to put me in for maternity leave as soon as I am in the hospital."

"Stella, I do not want you to be here when you go into labour."

"Why not, I'll be with you so you can take me too the hospital."

"Stella, you are not working at 7 months."

"Yes I am."

"Is there any way I can persuade you?"

"No"

"Fine, but you're going to be working in my office from now on doing paperwork. I don't want you working in the lab"

"Fine, when are we going home?"

"Give me 15 minutes"

"Okay, I'll just be in here"

Mac left, and when he came back 15 minutes later he found Stella sleeping on the couch. Without waking her, he picked her up and carried her to the car. Placing her in the passenger seat, he made his way home and laid Stella in the bed. Getting up behind her, he fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 30

9 months into the pregnancy…

"Mac!"

Stella stormed into Mac's office.

"What's wrong, is the baby coming"

Mac jumped up and ran over to Stella.

"No, that's the problem."

"What?"

"My due date was a week ago; I want to have it already. I look awful and I'm fed up of asking Lyndsey to help me off the toilet!"

Stella was waving her hands round furiously.

"Stella, calm down!"

"Make love to me"

"What?"

Mac looked at her startled; he could hear Flack and Danny laughing outside.

"I saw it on an episode of Friends. Come on Mac, now!"

"Stella, love, you know that that doesn't actually help. Friends is only a TV program."

"How would you know, you are not a doctor!"

"Stella, please stop shouting at me and I just know."

"Fine!"

Stella stormed out of the door and ran into Danny and Flack laughing. When Flack saw Stella glaring at him he stopped laughing and quickly retreated.

"Hey Flack, we're you going. You scared of Stella?"

Danny continued laughing and turned to find Stella inches from him. Before he knew it Stella had slapped him round the face.

"Don't you dare laugh at my discomfort Messer?"

Mac saw Danny looking scared as hell outside his office and went to see what was happening. When he got out of the door he noticed Stella looking even more pissed than before.

"Stella, what happened?"

Before Stella said anything Danny answered,

"She slapped me again!"

Mac laughed.

"What are you laughing at Mac, it's not funny"

"Danny, you must have really pissed her of Danny because you know she wouldn't slap you for no reason. I think you better leave anyway before she slaps you for the third time"

Danny hurried of to the lab. Mac went up to Stella and wrapped his arms around her; he could feel that she was tense.

"Why don't you come into my office and rest on my sofa for a bit."

Stella turned round in his arms so that they were facing each other.

"Did I really go that crazy just then?"

Mac laughed,

"Well you did slap Danny again, so you tell me"

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"For slapping Danny"

"Don't be, it's not you fault that he pissed you off."

Mac kissed Stella and picked her up in his arms, carrying her into his office and placing her on the couch.

"Stella, you going to be okay."

"Yeah"

30 minutes later…

"Oo…"

"What's wrong?"

"Baby's just kicking", said Stella walking towards Mac. Mac placed his hands on her belly, smiling as he feels his little baby kicking. Mac kissed her stomach,

"Shhh… You're making mommy nervous."

Stella smiled at Mac talking to the baby.

"The baby stopped kicked"

Mac stood up,

"It's because he or she likes me the best."

"That's not funny"

Stella laughed and Mac brought her into a kiss, running his hands down her sides.

Suddenly Stella felt a gush off water down her legs.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke"

Mac looked at her shocked.

"Oh my god, the baby's coming."

Mac smiled at Stella and kissed her again, she pulled back quickly.

"Mac, don't you think we should get to the hospital," said Stella laughing.

"Oh yeah"

Mac led Stella out of his office, calling out loud for his team. Lyndsey came running towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"Stella's going into labour; tell the rest of the team and meat us at the hospital."

"But Mac, we're at work?"

"I know, but I'm your boss so I wouldn't bother about getting fired."

Lyndsey laughed.

"Mac!"

Mac turned to Stella motioning at her belly.

"Oh right, hospital."

Stella laughed as Mac led her to the elevator calling back at Lyndsey,

"Be quick!"


	31. Chapter 31

CSI: NY Rate M for future references

Name: We've run out of Time

Chapters: Complete

Chapter 31

When Stella got to the hospital, she ended up in surgery having a caesarean as the baby was the wrong way round. Mac was in with Stella as the team were outside waiting for news.

"Oo… I hope it's a girl!" Cooed Lyndsey

"Why?" Asked Danny.

"Duh, when it's older we can take it shopping"

"It?" Danny laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She!!"

"I was just saying Montana chill"

At that moment Mac came rushing out.

"It's a girl"

"Whoooo!!!" Shouted Lyndsey.

"Stella and the baby are just being cleaned up and things. You'll be able to see her in about an hour"

The team congratulated Mac and waited in the waiting room for permission to see Stella.

30 minutes later…

Stella was cleaned up and sent back up to her private room. Mac entered soon after carrying their baby girl.

"Stella you did it."

"No we did it"

Mac went over and sat next to her in the bed and handed Stella her daughter.

"Oh my god Mac, she's the cutest thing ever. She's got your eyes."

Mac smiled and kissed Stella.

"But she's got your nose, mouth and most of all your gorgeous curly hair"

Mac stroked a thumb over the little wisps' of hair; he could tell that once it grew it would be as curly as Stella's. Mac looked at Stella and saw that tears were running down her face. Mac kissed them away.

"It's alright Stel."

"She's just so beautiful, I've dreamt of having a family my whole life and it's actually coming true."

"I love you Stella and I love you my little baby girl"

Mac leant down and kissed the top of his daughters head.

"I love you both too, more than anything in the world."

Mac smiled and kissed Stella again.

"You want to see the team now"

"Yeah, I bet Lyndsey's frantic."

"She is. Anyone normal would think she'd just drunk a gallon of coke."

Stella laughed as Mac went out to call the team.

When the team entered, Lyndsey ran straight to Stella's side.

"Oh my god she is the most gorgeous thing ever" said Lyndsey

"I know"

"Well we know whatever thing created by these too was going to be good looking" exclaimed Flack.

"Thing? Are you saying my baby girl is not human?"

"No, she's hot"

Mac turned to Flack.

"Hot? You didn't just say that"

"Well not hot but she probably will be when she's older."

Danny put a hand on Flack's shoulder.

"I would stop talking before Mac kills you"

"Um sorry Mac"

Stella laughed.

"It's fine Flack we know what you meant"

"So you got a name yet?" Asked Sheldon.

Mac walked back over to Stella and sat beside her.

"Not yet, what do you think Stel?"

"I was thinking Madison or Grace."

"I like Madison"

"Really Mac"

"Yeah, I love both of them, but Madison suits her"

"Okay, Madison Taylor."

"Stel, How about Madison Grace Taylor."

"Yeah!"

Stella smiled, it was the perfect name.

"I guess that's final."

Mac leant down and kissed his daughter's head,

"Hi Madison Grace Taylor"

Madison started to wriggle as she opened her eyes.

"I think she's hungry" said Stella.

"How do you know?" Asked Lyndsey.

"I don't know instinct I guess."

"Do you want us to leave Stella?" Asked Danny

"No, you can stay and talk, I don't really mind but you can go if you want"

"No it's fine, I was just asking."

Mac helped unfasten the side of her gown. Stella lifted Madison to her breast and she started to suckle away.

"She's hungry"

"Um she is Mac"

"I can see why you married Stella, Mac. I mean just look." Danny smiled

Mac stood up and glared at Danny.

"You best not be looking at my wife Danny Messer."

Danny put his hands up and laughed.

"I was only kidding Mac, It was a joke."

Stella laughed,

"I think you best all go before Mac does something he'll regret later."

"Okay."

The team started to leave the room, saying goodbye to them. Stella and Mac heard Lyndsey shouting at Danny outside.

"Danny you idiot, I wanted to hold the baby and you got us thrown out!"

"I'm sorry I was only joking"

"You'll pay for it"

Stella laughed and snuggled into Mac's side.

"Danny is going to get badly hurt one of these days"

Mac laughed,

"Probably, you've already slapped him twice."

After Madison had finished, Mac held her in his arms.

"Look Stel" said Mac in delight

Madison had wrapped her little hands over his little finger.

"She's so smart."

"Like you then Mac"

Mac smiled.

"I love you my little baby girl."

Stella moaned.

Mac lent down and kissed her on the lips.

"And you my big girl"

"I'm I dreaming Mac, everything is too good"

"No you're not dreaming, you are just in love."

Stella smiled,

"Always"

********************************************************************************************

So, it's finally complete. You will see that all my comments at the bottom of the pages are gone because i had to edit them all slightly. I would like to thank everyone for there reviews and please keep it going. I love to know what you think. I'm not sure whether i should write a sequal, can i hear your opinions. I'm still going to write other stories so please look out!! I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope you enjoyed it!!

Thank you

x-Natalie-x


End file.
